My Brother's Keeper
by Heaven0Leigh
Summary: KAGAMIXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga Full summary inside! :3
1. Tetsuma

**My Brother's Keeper**

**(Kuroko の ****Basket)**

**KagamiXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga. The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch. That's where identical twins Tetsuya and Tetsuma come in. Tetsuma is separated from her family and sent to a training facility for eight years; when she graduates, she is sent directly to Teiko Middle School to care for Tetsuya. With quadruplets that she met in the academy, she protects her brother. From middle to high school, she oversees him. How do the basketball prodigies take the news of Tetsuya having not only a bodyguard, but a sister? And later, how does Seirin take it when Tetsuma protects Tetsuya then? And on top of it all, Tetsuma develops a 'thing' for Kagami?!**

**(I do NOT own Kuroko の ****Basket; though I would love to)**

**Tetsuma**

-(Tetsuma POV)-

"Tetsuya, Tetsuma, you two are special." A warm smile looked down to us, my older brother, Tetsuya held my hand tight. He smiled back and I gazed in wonder. It was our fifth birthday and mother and father had brought us into the library for our presents. Our mother held up a necklace charm that split in half.

The necklace was half powder blue; half white; the blue half said '黒子 テツヤ'1, and the white half said '黒子 テツマ'2. Tetsuya got the white while I got the blue.

"Wear these and remember how you two are separate halves of a whole." Father gave a sad smile as he helped me put my necklace on. Mother put Testuya's on and sighed when she finished.

Two weeks later, men from the family guard came. Father patted me on the head and said to behave. It wasn't until I got to the academy that I knew why I was taken.

"Kuroko Tetsuma?" A pretty woman asked and walked into a waiting room that I was told to wait in. I nodded and stood. She smiled and sat in a chair across from me, motioning for me to sit back down. I did and she placed a file she was holding on a small table beside her.

"My name is Akashi Hikari; my husband is a friend of your parents." Hearing her say this made my body relax. I had heard father talk about people with the last name Akashi, so I knew that she was alright. "Do you know why you're here, Tetsuma?"

I shook my head but stayed silent. My legs began to shift as I got nervous. Hikari must have noticed because she smiled and patted my knee.

"You're here so that you can learn how to protect your brother. You love Tetsuya, right?" she smiled softer now.

"Yes! Tetsu-nii is my best friend!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening with happiness.

"Then you want to keep Tetsuya safe, right?"

"Of course!" I said reflexively. Realizing that I had agreed without any information, I sat back and looked at my lap, unsure how I was going to do so. I spoke my concern and Hikari giggled.

"You're going to learn how to be his bodyguard."

-(Tetsuma POV)-

Two years went by after that, I was seven and at the top of my class. I had to stop using my name and had to keep people from knowing that I was from the Kuroko household. This school trained bodyguards from all over, and students often took side jobs. They worked for families and gained intel about them through other students. Some even killed other kids because they had affiliations with the groups they had to fight against or had evidence to prove that they had outside jobs.

I sipped on some green tea in the cafeteria while an argument about politics came up in the table beside me. They got loud and eventually started a ruckus. It didn't take long before someone was thrown at my table. They crashed into it, their hand hitting the tea glass in my hand. It fell to the floor and I glared at it. The person responsible was about to get up and beat some sense into the person that threw him but I got up and slammed my fist into the throwers face.

"Buy me more tea." I growled and he nodded, holding his nose. He was docile enough, but one of his friends got angry and tried to hit me. He was shouting something about being his bud's proxy. He swung; in a swift movement, I redirected him by guiding his arm past me. My palm pushed into his shoulder joint and the side of my other hand held it out.

"Forget the tea, don't ruin food privileges for us all." My voice was pure venom. The guy in my grip snorted and gave some sarcastic remark about my size and gender. It didn't matter, I simply pressed down on his joint harder and he screeched in pain.

"I have no problems dislocating your arm." I stated and gave a bit more pressure. He whimpered and 'uncle'd' out.

I left silently, leaving the throngs of testosterone pumped morons to themselves.

-(3rd person POV)-

She walked out silently, all eyes on either her or the moron who almost got his arm torn off.

A table with four chairs sat in the corner, the occupants consisted of four persons who looked completely the same. Except for one, this one was the only female. The only reason she looked different was because she wore the girl's uniform.

The female looked at the boy that sat directly across from her, next to the wall. "Ne, Haru-nii, she was pretty cool, huh?" She said, bouncing slightly in her chair. 'Haru-nii' glanced at her and grunted. His eyes focused on the tea that pooled on the linoleum floor. It was quite a bit; she had only drunk maybe a sip or two.

"Natsu-nii, she can't be much younger than us, right?" she continued after making a pout-face at 'Haru-nii'. The boy that sat next to her turned to her and grinned.

"Probably," he then turned to the boy across from him "Fuyu-nii, what do you think?"

"… She's about seven." The boy that was addressed muttered.

'Fuyu-nii' stood and pushed his chair in. He silently beckoned the other three and they complied, heading after him down the same hall that the tea girl had.

-(3rd person POV)-

The girl that had her tea spilt stopped mid-stride.

"Is there something I can help you four with?"

The four look-alikes stopped, headed by 'Fuyu-nii'.

"We were just curious as to who you are." 'Fuyu-nii' said, his tone unwavering.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Was the reply.

"Guess it's a good thing that we aren't cats then." Countered 'Fuyu-nii'.

A small noise was heard and tea girl turned to them.

"My name isn't what needs to be said first. Give your own identity before asking another for theirs."

"Collectively we are the Hontsu Quadruplets. Individually, I am Hontsu Fuyu- the eldest"

"Haru." One said, looking off to the side, indifferent.

"Name's Natsu, I'm third~." This one made a peace sign.

"I'm Aki, youngest!" The female belted out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chikue. Asuna Chikue."

-(Tetsuya POV)-

It was my second year in middle school. My father told me that my Weapon had graduated from the academy and was to oversee me at school. He made the fact that she was not enrolled clear. She was just to watch from the background.

After school I had basketball practice, my teammates must have noticed me looking around- trying to see any clues of my Weapon's whereabouts because Aomine asked if there was something bothering me.

"No, it's nothing." I replied, giving a small smile. He smiled back and Kise came running up, attaching himself onto Aomine.

"Hey, Kurokocchi, there's a guy over there asking for you." Just as Kise said, there was a man leaning on the doorframe that lead out to the hall. I nodded and headed over. _Is this the guy that father hired?_ I thought to myself.

"You Kuroko Tetsuya?" he asked, standing straight. I nodded in response and a grin spread on his face. Just then one of my teammates, Midorima, made a shot from farther than he normally did. I turned to see and what was unmistakably a gun shot rang out. My teammates looked up towards the sound but I turned to look behind me and saw that the man I had just been talking to was collapsed on the floor, blood leaking from both shoulders and knees.

I took a step back, my mind not comprehending the situation.

A thud resounded in the gym, taking my teammates eyes off of the ceiling and onto the floor behind me.

"Pardon my crudeness, Tetsuya-sama, but he was aiming to kill you." I turned back around to see a person with white hair kneeling.

-(Tetsuma POV)-

I watched as Tetsuya-sama walked over to the hall doorway. I recognized the man there, and he meant trouble. I noticed that a green-haired guy was taking a shot, according to my information; it was farther than his normal distance. Knowing that Tetsuya-sama was into people watching, I concluded that he would look and see. And that was just how it happened.

Tetsuya-sama looked away, and I took aim. I needed him alive, but immobile. I shot both shoulder joints and his knee-caps. He was well known for being stubborn, if I hadn't taken out four joints, he would have used his uninjured ones to attack. The people in the gym stared up at the ceiling in shock; Tetsuya-sama was looking at the currently bleeding man behind him.

I jumped down from the support beams lining the ceiling and landed kneeling, my right hand over my heart and my left behind my back.

"Pardon my crudeness, Tetsuya-sama, but he was aiming to kill you."

"Chikue-san, outside is clear; it seems he came alone." Another person dropped from the ceiling and reported to me.

"Thank you, Aki." I replied, not turning to look at her. "Haru, keep Tsuguyō-san here up." I ordered. Haru came from above as well, moving to hold the bleeding man. "Fuyu, make sure that Tetsuya-sama is uninjured. See to his teammates as well." Fuyu dropped close to Tetsuya and held his arm out to direct him. Tetsuya complied and followed him.

To my slight shock, the gym stayed rather quiet. None of the people there were trying to gain knowledge of what was going on. Most eyes were on me and my crew, but there were some who eyed Tetsuya. A blue haired boy that my records showed as Aomine Daiki had his arm around a blonde, who again according to my records, was Kise Ryōta. They both looked at Tetsuya, trying to wrap their minds around these events. Kise hung onto Aomine, rather intimately. I fought the urge to smile as I remembered what the records said about their relationship.

The green haired guy that took the shot earlier looked dumbfounded. He glanced around, trying to see what the other people were doing without being noticed. If I recall correctly, he was the son of a big shot doctor that owned a hospital, Midorima Shintarō. A purple haired giant stood near a wall shoving snacks into his mouth. Murasakibara Atsushi, a childhood friend of the heir to the Akashi Corporation.

I brought my attention to the man being held up before me.

"May I take that you aren't here for basketball, Tsuguyō-san?" I asked; the whole gym turned to look at me. I didn't need to look, I knew.

Tsuguyō's mouth was silent, but his eyes told of murder.

"There's no need to look so angry. I'm sure your girlfriend will still be willing to screw you tonight." I smirked; my own eyes went dark as I added "oh wait, no she won't. I killed her last year, didn't I? Sorry about that, but she was going to kill my subordinate for a silly little misunderstanding. I guess you never told her that _you_ were the one to approach Aki, right?"

He tried to spit at me, but I dodged. I spun and smacked him across the face with the back of my hand.

"How unsanitary of you, Tsuguyō-san." I growled.

He gave a grunt when Haru pulled his head back by his hair.

"You gonna kill me or what?" he huffed and grinned.

"Don't worry about that, I don't kill in front of civilians. It's against my moral code." I turned my back to him and surveyed the gym once more. Fear stricken faces either faced me or Tetsuya.

In a swift movement, I rammed my knee into his face. "But I don't have any problems kicking your ass."

I sent a barrage of kicks at him, putting good amount of strength into them. Blood splattered on the wood floor with every facial blow. Haru had let go of Tsuguyō and stood back silently. After I was satisfied with my work I leaned down and turned him to look at me.

"Who hired you?" I knew that he wasn't stupid enough to attack for revenges sake alone. He was definitely hired. I had an idea of whom, but I needed to get it out of him.

Again, he stayed silent.

"Take him to the main branch. I'm sure Kuroko-sama would like to take care of him personally." I commanded. Another person appeared and stated their understanding. He hoisted Tsuguyō over his shoulder and headed out. "Make sure to sign him in, Natsu." I said after him, a polite reminder.

"Chikue, Tetsuya-sama wishes to speak to you." Fuyu said, coming up behind me.

I nodded and walked towards Tetsuya. Aomine and Kise decided to block me though.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aomine growled and grabbed my shirt collar.

"Aomine-kun, please stop." The familiar voice that I had heard in my childhood said. The only difference was that this voice was more dead-pan.

"But, Tetsu." He tried to protest. Tetsuya shook his head and patted the arm that held my shirt.

"It's been a while." He said with a sad undertone.

"It has, Tetsuya-sama." I replied, kneeling down and kissing his foot.

"Please, be casual when with me." Tetsuya said, almost in a scolding tone.

I straightened myself and relaxed my posture as much as I could. He smiled gently at me. I could feel the emotions welling up inside of me trying to explode. This was my brother, the boy that I share blood with. I mentally corrected myself; he was no longer my brother. He was Kuroko Tetsuya, and I was Asuna Chikue.

"May I assume that you are the only person in direct contact with the council?" Tetsuya asked. I smiled softly, he was asking because he wanted to call me by my real name. He was always good about the round-about questions.

"To assume makes an ass out of you and me." I replied, seeing a flash of something flare in Tetsuya's eyes. He understood.

"What the hell is going on!?" Aomine yelled, jumping into the conversation.

"I apologize for keeping this a secret, Aomine-kun." Tetsuya bowed. Anger welled up in me.

"Tetsuya-sama, raise your head. You owe nothing to this person." Glaring at the midnight blue haired guy, I growled.

"Please calm yourself; these people are my teammates and important friends." Tetsuya scolded. I clicked my tongue and turned away from Aomine.

"I cannot reveal too much information without approval." Tetsuya said, glancing around before finally looking at me. "Would you schedule a session with the council?" he asked me with a hint of disdain. He hated the old fools on the council and he knew that he could do nothing about it, which pissed him off more.

"I shall go and make contact immediately. May I ask the reason? To answer their probable questioning." I replied, bowing my head.

"Personal permissions."

**Okay, there's the first chapter~. Took me a while to get this one goin', I had so many ideas it was hard to choose just one. I am also writin' a Ao no Exorcist fanfic (BONXOC) so if ya' wanna check that n' out, feel free. This story is gonna be quite long and will follow based on the events in the manga, I wanna keep it as cannon as possible while adding my own events and relationship outcomes. If you've noticed that most of the pairings are Yaoi-slashes, my first to put in this story is AoKi. AoKi is a personal favorite. I pretty much will make everyone but Kagami gay. That's just how I do things. X3**

**R&R, I don't bite (maybe). :3**


	2. Temporary Contracts&SensitiveInformation

**My Brother's Keeper**

**(Kuroko の ****Basket)**

**KagamiXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga. The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch. That's where identical twins Tetsuya and Tetsuma come in. Tetsuma is separated from her family and sent to a training facility for eight years; when she graduates, she is sent directly to Teiko Middle School to care for Tetsuya. With quadruplets that she met in the academy, she protects her brother. From middle to high school, she oversees him. How do the basketball prodigies take the news of Tetsuya having not only a bodyguard, but a sister? And later, how does Seirin take it when Tetsuma protects Tetsuya then? And on top of it all, Tetsuma develops a 'thing' for Kagami?!**

**(I do NOT own Kuroko の ****Basket; though I would love to)**

**Thank You Section:**

**koryandrs (review & follow)**

**Ishieeee (follow)**

**NatiVengeance (follow & fave)**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX (follow & fave)**

**Ya'll made this girl ****_REALLY_**** happy!**

**Temporary Contracts and Sensitive Information**

-(3rd person POV)-

A week after Tetsuya requested an audience with the council, he got his wish. Three hours after he went into the conference room, he came out with contracts for the persons involved.

"I talked to the council; they have agreed to allow knowledge of internal family affairs pass to those who sign these." He pulled out the contracts and handed them to each of the Generation of Miracles.

Tetsuma came in with not only the quadruplets, but a beautiful woman dressed in casual business attire. "This is Rei; she's the lawyer in charge of this signing."

The boys looked at her. Aomine looked straight at her breasts and Kise pouted, jabbing Aomine in the side.

"I'm glad to be in charge of this, Chikue is a good friend of mine." Rei said to Tetsuya.

"You know Chikue, Rei-san?" Midorima asked, adjusting his glasses. Rei giggled softly.

"Yes, very well. We were on the same squad in the academy for a while." Her smile became saddened, as if she was recalling old memories. "We were stationed in Italy for a while."

"Whoa! Italy!? Really!?" Kise snapped out of his pout, you could almost see puppy ears at attention and a tail wagging behind him.

"Yes; though, we weren't there as tourists." Tetsuma laughed.

"Huh?"

"We were there for training, there was a mock mission set up there." Rei replied, making sure that there weren't any misunderstandings.

"But that mission ended up being real, we lost three people there." Tetsuma sighed.

Looking up, she noticed that there was a look of horror splattered all over the boy's faces. Tetsuya looked at the floor when he noticed her looking.

"Anyway, the council has agreed to allow us to grant information as long as you sign these."

"And these are what exactly? What's in them?" A red-head asked, looking up at Tetsuma. Tetsuma looked back and thought that he looked like someone she knew a long time ago. When Kise said something to him, he used the name Akashi. It hit her that he was Hikari's relative. Maybe her son, she said something about having a son her age. Akashi was the only one she didn't have any information about, and it kept her on guard.

"They are temporary contracts that will void after ten years." Rei replied with a smile.

"If they are for information, why do they void out?" Midorima pushed his glasses up once more.

"It gives the main branch enough time to bury it. Ten years buys time for them to dig enough into your personal lives to pin you on things if they are deceived." Rei replied once again, smiling at Midorima.

"And if we violate the terms of the contract, what happens?" Akashi shifted his gaze to Rei with his question.

"You lose more than your lives." Tetsuma said before Rei could. "Now would be a good time to ask yourselves if knowing is worth it. Do you care enough about someone's situation to sign away your tongues?"

The room fell silent. After moments of nervous silence, Aomine spoke up. He grabbed the document that had his name on it from Tetsuya and dug in his pocket for a pen.

"I guess I'll just have to live with the result." He scribbled his name a line marked with an 'X' and passed it to Rei.

"Me too!" Kise reached out his hand for his contract. He, too, scribbled his name and handed it to Rei.

One by one they signed and handed them over. Murasakibara was last after hearing Akashi say he was going to sign it as well.

"I shall inform the council at once. These contracts allow the information to be passed directly after the lawyer in charge lays hands on them. You are free to discuss." Rei said as she shifted through the documents, making sure all was in order. She left with a bow and a smile at Tetsuma.

"Well; I suppose that nothing comes from just standing here, shall we go and talk about this?" Tetsuma said, jabbing her thumb towards the door.

"Where do you propose we do this?" Tetsuya questioned.

"There's a safe-house that these guys and I are staying at with some people we work with. It's right around the corner." Tetsuma gestured to the quadruplets and with that, they headed for a run-down building two blocks from the school.

-(3rd person POV)-

In front of a building that looked like it was going to collapse on itself, the members of the Generation of Miracles along with Tetsuma and the quadruplets walked up a small slope leading to the door.

"This looks like it should be condemned." Kise whined on the way, Aomine and Murasakibara nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to ask you all to stay right here so I can tell the other residents of your arrival. They'll try to kill you if I don't." Tetsuma smiled and motioned for them to stay a safe distance from the building.

Tetsuma shocked them when she kicked the door in and shouted a string of degrading insults inside. "Horse-faced dip-shits! Get your noses outta your asses and prepare for guests!" She banged on the wall, coaxing the men and women out of hangover induced piles on the floor.

"Damn woman! Shut up! My head's killing me!" a loud reply came from a male inside. The disappearance of Tetsuma inside the doorway and the distinct sound of groans of pain gave the people waiting outside the shivers.

"Who the hell'd you bring home, Chikue?" a woman said this time.

"Tetsuya-sama and friends, they signed temporary contracts, so clean up your fucking acts and prepare the back!" Tetsuma shouted and more groans of pain escaped the building.

A few minutes later, Tetsuma came walking out.

"Preparations are complete, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya walked into the rotting space without hesitation while his company was more hesitant.

"Don't worry; the inside isn't as bad as you would think." One of the complete look a likes said. It was obvious that it was Aki, she was the only female.

The Generation of Miracles nodded and started the rest of the way up. They entered the threshold and were shocked.

The inside definitely did not pair with the outside. It was clean and sturdy. About twenty people were in seiza positions with their heads bowed slightly. Men, women and a couple teens bowed to them.

"Welcome, friends of Tetsuya-sama." They all said simultaneously.

"Please, this way." A really pretty girl said, showing the way with an arm. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that she only _had_ one arm. Kise looked shocked and sad while the others were horrified.

They followed to a back room; they entered and noticed that Tetsuya was already seated at the head of a coffee table, an intricate chair under him. Tetsuma was sitting on the floor beside him. The quadruplets directed the Generation to sit on plush couches. When they sat, the quadruplets went and stood against the walls east and west walls, two per wall.

"The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch." Tetsuma sucked in a breath and glanced up at Tetsuya, who was silently telling her to continue.

"Kuroko Tetsuya; is my older twin. My birth name is Kuroko Tetsuma." The room started to grow a sort of stale taste in the air.

"Then, what you're saying is that Kurokocchi is an heir to a major _military_ family?" Kise looked confused, like he didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, that is true." Tetsuya said.

Without warning, the door opened. Tetsuma stood and approached the girl that had come in.

"If you're here, Ushide, then..?" Tetsuma asked, a smile playing a small tune on her lips.

The girl that had come in grinned widely. Taking it as an 'of course', Tetsuma turned sharply to Tetsuya and bowed.

"May I ask permission to take a momentary leave?"

Tetsuya stared shocked at her for a moment but smiled and shooed her with a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you, Tetsu-nii!" She almost squealed, bolting out of the room. She apparently didn't notice how she called him. Tetsuya looked shocked once again before a gentle smile formed on his face.

-(Tetsuma POV)-

"Tetsuma!" The familiar voice belonging to my beloved laughed and held his arms out to catch me as I flew into his arms.

"Hiroshi! Oh how I've missed you!" I laughed back, on the verge of happy tears.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the other people in the room chanted, shaking their fists in the air in a 'go ahead' gesture.

Even without prompting, Hiroshi bent down and captured my lips. He gently hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Cheering came from all around, laughs filtered in and we broke apart. He looked me in the eye, smiling his goofy smile.

"May I be introduced, Tetsuma?" I heard my brother ask. The room fell silent; they forgot that he was here. Hiroshi let me put my feet on the ground after I released his waist. I turned to look at him without letting Hiroshi's arm go.

Blushes were scattered across his, Midorima's and Kise's cheeks.

"This is Kasamatsu Hiroshi. He and I are in somewhat of a relationship." I glanced around and smirks grew on some of my fellow soldiers faces.

Hiroshi stepped up and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Tetsuya-sama." He politely said before straightening back up with a gentle smile.

"The pleasure is all mine; Kasamatsu-san." Tetsuya replied with a small smile of his own.

-(Tetsuya POV)-

I heard muffled chanting outside the meeting room and decided to go and look for myself. Probably curious themselves, the rest of the room followed. My eyes fell on Tetsuma; who was lifted off the ground while kissing a man. He was handsome, short, black hair and a strong jawline. He was tall, a little taller than Kise. They continued to kiss while the other soldiers cheered them on.

They finally broke their kiss and looked each other straight in the eye. He had a goofy grin and she smiled gently. Even from where I was, they looked very much in love. It wasn't uncommon in the family ranks, young love that is. While we were only fourteen, the idea of Tetsuma having a lover was strange. But, the idea of any fourteen year old going overseas to participate in dangerous missions is even stranger.

"May I be introduced, Tetsuma?" I asked and the room went silent. It was awkward, but I smiled anyway. Tetsuma was placed back on the floor and she turned to me. I noticed that she still had a hold on his arm.

"This is Kasamatsu Hiroshi. He and I are in somewhat of a relationship." She stole glances at the people around her. They wore smirks as they tried to hold in laughter.

Hiroshi stepped forward and bowed to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Tetsuya-sama." He stood back up and smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine; Kasamatsu-san." I smiled as I thought about this. It was great that I learned something new about Tetsuma. After all, we hadn't seen each other in eight or so years.

After a small pleasantry exchange with Hiroshi and Tetsuma, a girl that looked about sixteen came up to greet Tetsuma.

"Suzuka!" Tetsuma exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. Suzuka laughed and returned the hug.

"I've come with orders from Kuroko-sama." Suzuka's expression became more serious as she pulled out of the hug.

All of the soldiers stiffened and looked around aimlessly, but they trained their ears on the conversation. They wanted to seem uninterested.

"Proceed."

"His direct words: 'There are complications arising in the main branch. Keep my son and his friends that have signed the agreements close. Do not allow them to return to neither the main branch nor their personal homes.'"

-(3rd person POV)-

"Wait! We can't go home!?" Aomine belted out, taking an aggressive step forward.

Tetsuya patted his hot-headed friend on the arm and gave him a serious look.

"If father orders, there is nothing Tetsuma can do but follow." Tetsuya whispered and looked at his sister, she was thinking. Her hand held to her chin, eyes shut lightly.

"But, Tetsu..!"

"If she or any soldier disobeys, it is considered treason and the punishment is death."

One of the look-alikes said. The rainbow-haired boys whipped their heads to look at him.

Tetsuya nodded and walked over to his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Where are we going to stay?"

Tetsuma grunted a little.

"Here?" Tetsuya continued. His sister shook her head, white hair fluffed around her face.

"No, there isn't really enough room for the people stationed here to sleep comfortably. I cannot allow your or your friends to sleep here." She sighed almost silently.

"Hiroshi, how far is it from Sawaga's base to Teiko?" Tetsuma looked up at Hiroshi.

"Hmm…" Hiroshi held his chin while looking at the ceiling. "Half hour on foot, ten minutes by car."

"Contact Sawaga, tell him he has some guests arriving soon." Tetsuma gave the order to a male soldier who nodded and went to carry it out.

She turned to her brother and his friends with a smile.

"There is a large base that is normally closed off to outsiders. I just so happen to be close friends with the people in charge there." She said proudly.

"When do we leave?" Akashi asked, opening his mouth for the first time since they got there.

"Immediately."

**Okay! I had a hard time writing this chapter mainly because I wasn't sure how I wanted to develop the 'Hiroshi' thing. **

**Just to clarify things regarding the family; if there is anything you don't understand, please do not hesitate to ask about it either via review or PM. I will answer all questions asked in the opening authors notes in the chapter that comes out after your question. It's hard for me to explain how everything is 'cuz I can never seem to come up with questions that someone other than myself can have and answer it. So, again; if you have any questions regarding the family traditions and the like, feel free to ask them.**

**And if you don't have any questions, please don't be afraid to review anyhow. :) **

**I plan on having little Omake chapters that outline the relationships of the other characters. I'm thinking that the next chapter I publish after this one will be around AoKi. Maybe (read: most likely) smut. I'll put warnings in big bold letters for ya'll so if you don't like yaoi, you can skip it. :3**

**Thank you for reading! Love you all!**


	3. AoKi Omake

**My Brother's Keeper**

**(Kuroko の ****Basket)**

**KagamiXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga. The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch. That's where identical twins Tetsuya and Tetsuma come in. Tetsuma is separated from her family and sent to a training facility for eight years; when she graduates, she is sent directly to Teiko Middle School to care for Tetsuya. With quadruplets that she met in the academy, she protects her brother. From middle to high school, she oversees him. How do the basketball prodigies take the news of Tetsuya having not only a bodyguard, but a sister? And later, how does Seirin take it when Tetsuma protects Tetsuya then? And on top of it all, Tetsuma develops a 'thing' for Kagami?!**

**(I do NOT own Kuroko の ****Basket; though I would love to)**

**AoKi Omake Vol. 1**

**Warnings Section:**

**SMUT**

**RATED M**

**BULLY AOMINE**

**EFFEMINATE KISE**

**SMUT**

**YAOI**

**BL**

**MxM**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**SKIP IT!**

Let us take a step back in time

The night after Tetsuma showed herself in the gym, Aomine and Kise decide to 'become one'.

White skin stood out against brown as Kise nestled into Aomine's lap.

"I can't believe Kurokocchi has a bodyguard." Kise sighed, drawing his knees under his chin. Aomine stayed silent and rested his chin on top of soft blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed. "I mean, I don't get why he didn't say anything about it." Kise continued to pout.

"I'm sure Tetsu has his reasons. He said he can't tell us anything unless he talks to his family, right? It isn't his fault, right?" Aomine reached for Kise's hand and laced their fingers.

A predatory smirk spread on the bluenette's features as he dipped his head into the crook of Kise's neck. He nipped lightly on the soft skin, causing Kise shiver and moan. "But instead of Tetsu, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

In one swift motion, Aomine turned Kise around and pushed him to the ground. Kise laid there shocked for a moment before smirking himself. Aomine took it as a go-ahead and started on the blonde's neck, sucking, biting, making the boy under him groan and tremble.

Aomine sucked on Kise's Adam's apple, earning a whine. He lightly made a path up his boyfriend's stomach, teasing at his hips, flowing up and tracing his abs. He reached a light pink bud and flicked it; a small yelp flew from the blonde. Aomine stopped his work on Kise's neck to look him in the eyes. Slowly closing in on the soft petal-shaped lips, Aomine tweaked the bud he had flicked before. Kise wrapped his arms around the bluenette and pulled him down into a kiss, not wanting to wait for his lover to do it himself.

Kise fought desperately for control over the kiss but was quickly subdued. Large, rough hands skimmed back down; undoing Kise's pants with ease. He tugged them down and threw them to the side along with a pair of blue boxers.

"A-Aominecchi…" Kise mumbled when they broke their kiss. Said boy sat up, bringing Kise with him. He dragged the blonde onto the bed, pushing the blonde into the mattress. They resumed their kiss, Aomine jerking his hand over the rock-hard member of his lover. Kise moaned and his hips jumped into the hand, trying to get more friction.

"Ryōta…" Aomine whispered in a deep voice, bending down to nibble on the buds he had hardened before. Licking and sucking; he felt not only himself, but Kise grow harder. Kise from the stimulation, himself from the sounds Kise made.

"Ryōta, say my name." Aomine cooed, his lips made a light trail down towards the shaft in his hand.

"Da-aiki..." Kise groaned. His breath hitched and his head dug deeper into the mattress when he felt an indescribable heat surround his dick. Slurps came from below and moans came from above. Aomine fondled the blonde's balls before sliding one finger down to another type of bud.

"Hyaa!" Kise felt the familiar sting of penetration. His body shook and small whines hung in the air as Aomine pushed his index finger farther in, swirling it around.

Aomine smirked and flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh, earning an interesting mix of whining and groaning. Aomine removed his finger and Kise whimpered from the loss. Kise looked down and looked into the blue orbs that stared up at him. Without warning, Aomine grabbed the blonde's hips and lifted them up over their owner. He spread the full cheeks and licked the puckered hole between them.

"D-Daiki! No… Please… Not there..!" Kise yelped out, grabbing his boyfriends hands and when he dug his tongue inside Kise's hole. Aomine grinned against the bud before sucking loudly on it. Kise's arms fell and covered his face.

Aomine decided to finger him once more, he was getting restless. He needed to be inside his love, feeling him, making him writhe in pleasure beneath him. He inserted his middle finger and moved it around a bit before putting in the index. He brushed against that magical bundle of nerves and Kise screamed his name, his back arching in the air.

Aomine then began scissoring, stretching the muscles. He finally deemed Kise ready. He went to reach for a condom, but Kise stopped him.

"I-I want… You to fill… Fill me up…" Aomine looked at his lover and his mind broke. He immediately pushed himself into Kise, right to the hilt and began thrusting madly. Kise couldn't do anything but moan, his mind was wiped completely as his animalistic boyfriend abused his hole. Aomine hit Kise's prostate dead on every time; and without touching his dick, Kise came while calling out 'Daiki'.

Hearing his name being called drove him mad; he stopped and flipped Kise so he was on all fours without pulling out. He grabbed onto Kise's hips and pulled him back into his every thrust. The erotic sound of skin on skin filled the room. Kise gripped the sheets with one hand and reached for his dick with the other. He just came, but he was hard all over again. Kise jerked off while Aomine slammed into him harder, feeling the familiar coil forming in his groin again.

"Daiki… I'm gonna… Cum…" Kise panted and Aomine stretched his body over Kise's back and sucked on the back of his neck.

"Me too." Aomine replied, his voice was low, husky and all over sexy.

Upon hearing the power forward's words, Kise tightened around him as he came.

Aomine grunted and came deep inside Kise. "Ryōta..!"

Sweaty, exhausted and sticky, they lay tangled. Aomine laughed lightly and Kise nuzzled under his chin.

"Hey, Aominecchi; we'll be like this forever, right?" Kise asked, moving just enough to look up at his blue haired ace. Aomine looked down at him and genuinely smiled. He squeezed Kise with affection.

"Of course."

-(Tetsuma POV)-

"Hey, Natsu!" I called out when I saw him. He turned to me slowly before jumping a bit. His face went bright red and he looked at the ground. Behind me were Aomine and Kise, I had ran into them on the way to watch over Tetsuya. Kise waved and smiled a bit.

Natsu looked like he really didn't want to be there, but he started walking over anyway.

"How was the watch over these two last night? You haven't submitted your report yet." I jabbed my thumb at the duo. I felt Kise stiffen behind me and saw Natsu do the same in front of me.

"Ah, i-it was fine. No intrusion attempts or anything." Natsu laughed nervously not even attempting to look me in the eye. Realization hit me and I smirked.

"That's good." I started and turned the two lovers behind me. I slapped Kise on the shoulder and grinned. "Don't strain yourself too much today, Kise-sama."

The blonde went beat-red and nodded. Aomine looked off to the side casually, looking as if he didn't care.

_Ah, the awkward love between boys. Maybe Natsu'll finally realize that he's the perfect uke._ I giggled to myself and kept walking.

**Okay, I wanted to make the ending an awkward-funny type thin' and I think I failed horribly at it. I had to keep it relevant to the story and I think I at least succeeded at fleshing out some of Natsu and Tetsuma's characters. **

**I hope you BL lovers liked the AoKi Omake.**


	4. Military Base

**My Brother's Keeper**

**(Kuroko ****の**** Basket)**

**KagamiXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga. The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch. That's where identical twins Tetsuya and Tetsuma come in. Tetsuma is separated from her family and sent to a training facility for eight years; when she graduates, she is sent directly to Teiko Middle School to care for Tetsuya. With quadruplets that she met in the academy, she protects her brother. From middle to high school, she oversees him. How do the basketball prodigies take the news of Tetsuya having not only a bodyguard, but a sister? And later, how does Seirin take it when Tetsuma protects Tetsuya then? And on top of it all, Tetsuma develops a 'thing' for Kagami?!**

**(I do NOT own Kuroko ****の**** Basket; though I would love to)**

**koryandrs (reviews |x3| & follow)**

**Ishieeee (follow)**

**NatiVengeance (follow & fave)**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX (follow & fave)**

**wishica (follow)**

**Aki Kurusu (follow)**

**Thank you oh-so much!**

**Military Base**

-(3rd person POV)-

"I got ahold of Sawaga; he says he'll get room ready for them."

"Thank you, Nick." Tetsuma smiled and turned to the Generation of Miracles. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a frantic Kise.

"Wait! What about Momoicchi!?" His question caught all of them off guard. When they thought about it, they didn't even ask the pinkette if she wanted to know. Better yet, they hadn't seen her in a few days. The group of boys talked amongst themselves, discussing the missing Momoi. Tetsuma silently questioned why they hadn't thought about her sooner.

"If you are talking about Momoi Satsuki, there is no reason to be alarmed." Tetsuma interrupted the frantic conversation before her.

"And why the hell not?" Aomine growled back. Aki stepped forward to stand between him and Tetsuma, glaring at the bluenette.

"She's on a surveillance run today, that's why the hell not." The usually cheery and sweet girl replied, voice laced with murderous intent. Aomine gulped and took a slight step back.

"Surveillance?" Akashi raised a brow at Tetsuma, clearly wanting to know more.

"She's an intelligence officer for the family. She keeps her ears open for information that could benefit us. Much like what she does for your basketball team."

"Tetsuma, the car's ready for you and the guests." Haru whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Haru. Let's go people; I don't want to be on the road after dark." Tetsuma called, shoving the questions that the Generation had aside.

They followed Tetsuma out the back door. They came up on an open-topped Jeep and a soldier tossed Tetsuma a set of keys.

"Wait, _you're _going to drive, Tetsuma?" Midorima asked nervously. He pushed his glasses up.

"That's right." Tetsuma replied without looking at the green headed boy. "Problem?"

"N-no." He looked away, trying to keep his nerves in check.

Hiroshi approached and gave Tetsuma a quick hug. "I'll be looking forward to this weekend." He smiled before helping the Kuroko twins into the vehicle. The rest of them got in on their own.

Tetsuma waved at the cluster of people gathered to see them off as the turned the engine on.

"Tetsuma, what's going on this weekend?" Tetsuya asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Tetsuma's lips curled into a goofy smile.

"There's a group of us that play music for the injured. Hiroshi and I set up a mini-concert for the people at the hospital that is located in the base we're going to."

"Eh~, you're in a band?" Murasakibara asked, leaning forward a bit after he swallowed a handful of chips.

"Yeah, Hiroshi and I are the lead vocalists. This weekend the guitarist will be on a mission overseas so I'll have to fill in there, too." The white haired girl laughed.

Tetsuya briefly glanced at his sister before giving his all of his attention to the scenery outside.

-(Tetsuya POV)-

I felt kind of sad when Tetsuma talked about the band. Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun asked questions non-stop until we got to the base's gates. It made me realize that I know next to nothing about my own twin. I got the first jump of realization when I met Hiroshi, but now it's finally setting in.

I'm curious about what else she's capable of, but I'm honestly afraid to ask. Half of me wants to know more than little hints here and there. But the other half wants to let sleeping dogs lie. It kind of hurts to know that my sister has done so many things that I have no clue about.

I do realize that I haven't seen my sister in many years, so it's natural to know nothing. I understand that, but that fact just makes it harder. I _haven't_ seen Tetsuma for many years, and only time can tell how many years I'll be _able_ to see her before she has to leave for a long time again. And _lord_ only knows if she'll even come back from the next mission. Even if she comes back next time, what about the next, or the next?

My head was filled with swirling thoughts when I was snapped out of my daze with the sound of the door opening. I hide my shock and realize that Tetsuma has a hand out for me to take. I do take it and she helps me out.

-(3rd person POV)-

"Tetsuma!" A happy looking fellow came over. His sandy-brown hair was cut short and his face was showing nothing but joy. He looked pretty air-headed but he also had an air of authority.

"Sagawa!" Tetsuma exclaimed and held out her arm. He held out his and they bumped their forearms together and grinned. "This is Vital Core Commander Kiyoshi Sagawa; he's the one in charge of day-to-day life here at the base." Tetsuma explained.

"Nice to meet all of you." His eyes fell on Tetsuya and his goofy grin turned into a soft, compassionate one. "You look just like Tetsuma when she was younger."

"When she was younger?" Midorima questioned, feeling kind of dumbfounded considering that Tetsuya and Tetsuma were identical twins. The only difference was their hair color.

"Yeah! Tetsuya-sama looks just like her before she got her curves."

The boys involuntarily raked their eyes up and down Tetsuma's body. For some odd reason, they had totally missed the obvious feminine features that Tetsuma possessed.

"F cup." Tetsuma stated plainly before waving hi to a group that was approaching. Red scattered all over the Generation's faces; in addition, Midorima looked away.

One of the girls that were in the group looked at Tetsuma with a serious expression, Tetsuma nodded and the girl smiled.

"Tetsuma, the report for the Singapore mission will be ready for you by noon tomorrow."

"Thanks Jessica," Tetsuma stopped and eyed the girl "How's Amanda?"

Jessica looked at the ground, her face showing worry.

"She woke up yesterday." Tetsuma's smile slowly faded when she recognized the tone in Jessica's voice.

"Is she..?" Before Tetsuma could finish, Jessica cut her off.

"She'll never be able to walk again. She has to retire." Jessica started to shake, "There's also a bullet fragment that's lodged close to her heart, the doctors don't know how long it'll take before it kills her."

Kise stepped forward with tears pricking his eyes. Jessica looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"You're Kise Ryōta, right? The model?" It shocked Kise but he nodded anyway. Jessica's mood lightened and she reached into her back pocket. "Can you sign this?"

Kise looked at the napkin in the girl's hand and he smiled. "Sure."

"If you could make it out to Amanda, I would appreciate it." Jessica smiled warmly.

Kise stopped and looked at the paper once again. An idea struck him.

"Um, where is Amanda, Jessica?" Kise timidly asked, not really sure if asking was rude or not.

"She's at the hospital here on base, why?"

"W-well; if it is alright, I would like to give this to her myself." Jessica sucked in a breath with joy. Her body language brightened and she nodded once.

"That would make her day!" Jessica turned to Tetsuma with pleading eyes. "Is that alright? The hospital put the visitors rule on her when she woke up so they need permission from you."

Tetsuma laughed and nodded. "That's not a problem. Why don't we all go, I have someone to visit there myself and I can't leave the rest alone."

Jessica agreed wholeheartedly.

-(3rd person POV)-

The group reached the hospital after about ten minutes of walking. The nurse at the front desk nodded and showed them the way after Tetsuma signed a few papers.

Jessica knocked on her sister's door and a weak 'come in' followed.

"Amanda, I have a surprise for you." Jessica sang cheerfully. Amanda rolled her head to look at her sister. Amanda's eyes went from dull to full of life when she saw Kise.

"Y-you're Kise Ryōta, right!? _The_ Kise Ryōta?" Amanda tapped her finger wildly on a button that raised her bed higher.

"That's me, you're Amanda, right? Your sister told me that you like my work and I figured I'd swing by." Kise hesitated before saying, his heart hurt when he saw how young she was. Jessica looked to be about sixteen, but Amanda had to be ten at the most.

"This is real, right?" Amanda choked, trying to keep tears at bay.

"It's real." Kise replied. He noticed a camera lying on a table at the foot of the bed. "How about we take a photo to make it even more real." Kise chirped, walking over to pick up the camera.

"You'd do that? Really?" Amanda cried, unable to keep the tears away any longer.

Kise nodded and carefully slid beside the girl. He gently bonked his head against hers and held the camera out so he could take the picture. "Cheese!" They cheered in unison and Kise pressed the button.

Kise flipped the camera around and smiled at the picture before showing it to Amanda. Amanda giggled and grinned at Jessica.

"Look Jessie, Kise took a picture with me!"

In the doorway, Aomine gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. He was actually really proud of Kise. Tetsuya noticed and smiled a bit to himself. Tetsuma leaned against the wall and nudged Jessica, who was staring with awe at how happy her sister was. Midorima and Akashi looked happy as well, and Murasakibara stopped munching on his chips to pay attention to what was going on.

Jessica all but ran up to her sister and gingerly hugged her.

The nurse that had showed them there returned with a folder. She beckoned Tetsuma over. The albino obliged and turned her ear close to the nurse's mouth as she whispered to her. The nurse passed the folder over and Tetsuma thanked her.

Tetsuya noticed and walked over to his sister.

"What is that, Tetsuma?" He whispered. The addressed glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"It's a patient's file. One of my good friends is on the isolation floor. I can't just waltz in there and see her without reason so I have one of the records keepers get the file ready for when I visit the hospital." The look on his sisters face told him that she didn't want to explain any further.

Tetsuya didn't say anything else and turned his attention back to Amanda's room.

-(3rd person POV)-

They stayed and talked to Amanda until she could hardly keep her eyes open. Aomine had asked what happened. When she stiffened, he quickly said that she didn't have to answer. Amanda dismissed the option and smiled.

She was on a mission in southern Africa, she was supposed to be helping a charity group give vaccines to the people in a small village. On the third day, the village was attacked by a nomadic group of in-land pirates. They burned the village and took the women and children as collateral.

Amanda and the surviving soldiers with her were separated, kept in pitch-black cells hidden underground. The villagers told the pirates that Amanda was the leader of the group. Amanda said that she didn't blame them, they were weak and sickly to begin with. She didn't expect for them to have been able to cope with torture.

For what seemed like months later, the pirates gathered all seven of the remaining twenty-six and ushered them out into a brightly lit dug-out. They lined their guns and took aim. One-by-one they fell. Amanda was last. She said that she prayed a little prayer and closed her eyes.

Two gun shots rang out. The first was from outside the dug-out, striking the gunman taking aim at Amanda. The second was the now shot gunman, his accuracy was skewed and the bullet went into Amanda's left shoulder.

The people who shot the gunman were the search team. They killed the pirates and managed to patch up Amanda. Due to dehydration and malnutrition, Amanda was unconscious for weeks. She also had both legs broken and damage to her spine. They operated to get the bullet out when they got back to Japan. By the time they did, a piece of the bullet ended up in a critical area that is impossible to get without damaging an artery which had more of a chance of killing her than not.

Amanda smiled when Midorima commented on how she should go ahead with the surgery; even if the odds are against her surviving the surgery, it's more logical to do everything she can to live.

Amanda shook her head. She explained that even if the surgery is a success, she'll still have to retire. "It's all I've known. If I can't fight for Kuroko-sama, then I've spent my entire life for nothing. It's better to live with a goal, than to live without purpose. Even if that goal is dying."

They were walking out of the hospital when Haru and Aki walked up.

"Boss-lady, the guys wanna see you." Aki grinned. "Fuyu-nii and Natsu-nii are there already." Tetsuma rolled her eyes and turned to address the Generation.

"The food's not the best, but it'll fill you up." She tilted her head towards a big, white building not far from them. "Just so you know, not all of these guys know my real name. So call me Chikue when we get there."

-(3rd person POV)-

Throngs of men and women stuffed their faces and laughed together, sitting on anything available. Tetsuma and company walked in and immediately, a guy raised his beer glass and cheered out 'Chikue joins the party!', causing the whole room to raise their own glasses and shout out incoherent words of celebration.

The Generation walked awkwardly as they followed Tetsuma and the two Hontsu's to a bar on the opposite wall.

"Vodka for the pretty albino and whisky for the doppelgangers?" A stocky dark-skinned guy with corn rows and tattoos all over said, slapping down the drinks without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks, Tyrell." Tetsuma said and grabbed the whole Vodka bottle that was till in Tyrell's hand. She took a swig and gave a cocky grin.

"Chikue, you're underage!" Akashi fumed as he tried to grab the bottle out of the young teen's hand. Chikue simply raised it over her head with disinterest.

"Cool it hot-head, there's no age limit here." Taking another swig Tetsuma let out an overly dramatic 'that was delicious' sigh.

"Then we can have booze, too?" Aomine drawled out, eyeing the shot glass of Vodka that Tyrell had made Tetsuma before she took the whole bottle.

Tetsuma chuckled and grabbed the shot, downing it before slamming it back on the bar. "Nope." She let out a satisfied sigh. "But you _can_ order whatever food you want. Tyrell here'll fix it for you."

Aomine growled and a couple guys down the bar held in laughter.

"Hey Chikue, shouldn't you have put the munchkins in bed before coming here?" A guy with a buzz cut and tan skin chuckled.

"Say's the guy that still sleeps with his security blanket. Maybe I should start tucking _you_ in, _Josie_." Tetsuma retorted. He scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Hey! My Madre made that for me back in Mexico. And the name's _José_."

"Liar, we all know you're from Massachusetts and your _Madre_ couldn't make a drink coaster, much less a blanket." The guy that sat next to him laughed and smacked his friend on the back. José raised his hands in defeat.

"Make yourselves comfortable, no one'll mess with you." Tyrell offered, gesturing at a consecutive row of seats. They nodded and Murasakibara asked what kinds of soda Tyrell had. The hefty black man laughed and listed off soda's that you can find all over the world.

"A couple years ago, there was a big dispute over selling territories for a certain type of Dr. Pepper. It's the only type that still uses pure cane sugar in the recipe instead of corn syrup. They still make it, but they can't sell it outside of a certain mile radius. My wife sent these to me when her brother brought them home from Dublin, Texas." Tyrell said as he set down six glass bottles of Dublin Dr. Pepper in front of the Generation members. They thanked him and ordered their food while they were at it.

"Tyrell, do you have any of those shakes you made last time I was here?" Tetsuma leaned over the bar, gazing at Tyrell. The big man looked over his shoulder at her, still giving the boy's orders through the cook's window. He smirked and leaned forward towards her.

"Yeah, whose it for?" He jerked his head up once. Tetsuma rolled her head to gesture at Tetsuya who was staring intently at them, intrigued by the word 'shake'.

"Tetsuya-sama," Tyrell stood back up before shifting his weight onto one arm that lay on the bar "What flavor do you like?"

"Vanilla." Tetsuya said immediately. Tyrell grinned like a moron before nodding. He turned around and started working on his masterpiece.

"Wow~, this is good." Murasakibara said, sucking on a Mexican candy stick.

"Told you, Xian!" José pointed at a Chinese guy that had come over to talk to him.

"Congratulations, you found someone that likes that nasty-ass Mexican shit." Xian laughed.

"By the way, kid. How tall are you?" The guy that burned José about his blanket (John) asked the purple headed giant.

"Eh~, me?" Murasakibara stood as he thought. "186 cm." He looked down at the three guys.

"How tall is that in feet?" José asked randomly.

"6' 1"." A girl replied, jumping into the conversation.

"And what grade are you in again, bro?" John looked up at Murasakibara.

"Middle school second year." The purple head replied lazily.

"If I'm not mistaken, that makes you fourteen, right?" the girl (Florentina) asked, somewhat shocked. Murasakibara nodded and sat back down.

The group talked to Murasakibara some more, telling him about snacks that they've tried all over the world.

"Tetsuya-sama, here's your shake." Tyrell said cheerfully, setting down a large glass. Tetsuya's eyes glinted as his hands reached for the beautiful creation. He brought the straw up to his lips and sucked, savoring the sweet substance.

Tyrell waited for feedback. Tetsuya didn't say anything, not even noticing Tyrell looking at him. The big man laughed and took the silence and constant sucking as a good thing. Grabbing the food; he put the Generation's orders in front of them, telling them to dig in. He turned to Tetsuma, who was almost done with her second bottle of Vodka.

"They're gonna start Karaoke soon. You know they're gonna want you to sing."

"Way ahead of you. They already passed around the sheet, I'm going first." Tetsuma laughed.

As if on cue, A Latino woman jumped up on stage and shouted into a microphone, "Karaoke!"

The room cheered and Tetsuma started over to the stage.

"First on the list is none other than our very own Chikue!" The room whooped and hollered; those around Tetsuma slapped her on the back. She took the microphone and thrusted it up in the air.

"When did she change clothes?" Midorima asked; his face flushed. The other rainbow headed miracles took another look at the girl.

"Yup, she's definitely an F." Aomine mused aloud as Kise spewed his drink.

She had on a black jacket with only the button right below her breasts done up. It revealed her toned, curvy midsection. Some scars were visible to the spectators, but most were light enough to be left unnoticed. A grey, lacy tube top covered her breasts. She had on a pair of cut-up jeans with knee-high leather boots over them. Her hair fluffed around her face, giving her a somewhat mysterious look.

"Talk dirty to me?" She said in a low, sultry voice as she curled the corners of her lips into a seductive smile. The middle school boys all had their eyes glued to her; even Akashi, who always seemed like the kind to not enjoy these things.

The intro to 'Talk Dirty to Me' by _Poison_ started. The crowd cheered and Tetsuma started to sing.

_'You know I never,'_

_'I've never seen you look so good' _her voice was magnificent to say the least. It was filled with a teasing happiness, like she was having fun. She did little jumps while she sang, making her breasts bounce.

_'You never act the way you should' _she shook her head while continuing her jumps before she looked off to the side, stopping her jumps. She gave a mischievously sexy look, like she was teasing.

_'But I like it.'_

_'And I know you like it, too'_

_'The way that I want you' _she leaned forward and placed the pad of her right index finger on one of the listener's chest. He grinned and raised a victorious fist in the air, causing one of his friends to playfully punch his arm.

_'I gotta have you'_

_'Oh yes I do' _she returned to the center of the small stage and started her little jumps again.

_'You know I never'_

_'I never ever stay out late' _she shook her head again while jumping.

_'You know that I can hardly wait'_ she planted her feet shoulder width apart and crossed one arm over her body, grabbing her opposite hip.

_'Just to see you'_ bringing the hand she had crossed up to her face, she tapped next to her eye playfully.

_'And I know you cannot wait'_

_'Wait to see me too' _she stabbed herself in the chest with her thumb and flicked her head up. The albino started walking off to the side.

_'I gotta touch you' _she stopped her strides and sharply turned to the crowd.

_'Cause baby we'll be' _she almost ran to mid-stage again, stomping her foot while throwing her fist up in the air.

_'At the drive in'_

_'In the old man's Ford'_

_'Behind the bushes'_

_'Until I'm screaming for more' _she tossed her head to one side as she sang, making the crowd cheer.

_'Down the basement' _Tetsuma bent into a squat.

_'Lock the cellar door' _she made a motion like she was turning a key in a lock, throwing the imaginary key behind her with a smirk.

_'And baby'_

_'Talk dirty to me'_

-(3rd person POV)-

Tetsuma finished the song, waving off the shouts for an encore. When she made it back to the bar, Tyrell handed a bottle of Vodka over.

"Excellent performance as usual, Chikue." José laughed, sipping on a margarita.

"Thank you as always." She lifted her Vodka bottle to the Latino man. The pretty woman that had announced the beginning of Karaoke made her way through the crowd, hooking herself onto José's arm with a smile.

"Thanks for the intro, Sophie." Tetsuma said, playfully grinning at the woman hanging on José.

"No problem." She dismissively waved.

"That was awesome, Chikuecchi!" Kise bounced, throwing Tetsuma off guard.

"You think so?"

"Yeah~, it was fun to see~." Murasakibara lazily drawled.

"Glad you guy's liked it." Tetsuma paused for a moment, looking into her bottle. "Well, I need to get you guys settled in your room." Chugging the last of her booze, she handed the empty bottle over to Tyrell.

"_Room_?" Akashi questioned, his face contorting into a 'did you just say' look.

"Yeah, it's easier for us to keep you guys safe if you all stay in the same room." One of the look a likes interrupted, popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what Natsu said."

-(Tetsuma POV)-

I brought Tetsuya and his friends to a building on the far side of the base. Opening the door, I motioned them inside.

"Wow~ it's huge in here." Murasakibara commented, plopping down on one of the beds.

The room was indeed huge. Hardwood floors were partially covered with an area rug in the middle. Six beds lined the walls, each made up in white linens. A large cherry wood dresser sat beside each bed and a small table to match next to the head board. The back wall had a large window with a window seat that overlooked a pond. Off to the side, there was a mini fridge and a door that lead to a community style bathroom.

"This room is usually my room when I visit, but I had the guys set it up for you while you guys ate." I explained, opening the mini fridge and grabbing a beer. "This is off limits, there's nothing in here that you guys can have." I motioned to the mini fridge.

"Then why keep it in here?" Midorima scoffed.

"Because I can't stay in here and not have an alcohol supply." I laughed, twisting the top off of my beer.

"Wait, you're staying in here? Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Aomine grumbled, not particularly interested in my sleeping habits. He probably felt awkward with a girl in the same room as them while they slept.

"Yes; I'm staying in here and yes, I should get some sleep."

"The-"

"_But_, my job is to keep you guys safe. It's a pain in the ass to do so from outside the room and the guys that would be able to do this for me have family that I'm sure they would like to spend time with." I cut in, not letting him argue. "Besides, they need the off time more than I do." I mumbled, mostly talking to myself.

The room went quiet. I crossed the room and sat against the wall on the window seat, looking out at the moon that sparkled on the water's surface. "You all should get some sleep, don't think that you're not going to school tomorrow. I'll be getting you up before drills in the morning."

"And what time would that be?" Kise asked as he flopped down and nuzzled his pillow.

"Drills start at 4, so I'll have you up by 3:30." I replied, not looking away from the scenery.

"Shouldn't have asked." Kise mumbled. I smiled at that, these guys probably haven't gotten less than eight hours before. I glanced at my watch, it was barely eleven. That gives them about four and a half hours of sleep. I sipped my beer and sighed.

Soon enough, they all fell asleep. I looked over at them, turning the music in my ears up. I looked back out at the water. It was still, the moon reflected in it never moved. My mind went on thinking about the past. The drum beats that started playing made me jump and look around. My heart thudded a bit; my body was conditioned to take everything seriously. The wild consecutive beats sounded like a machinegun. I let out a sigh of relief and settled back against the wall.

I had to pee, but I couldn't chance it.

_If it's bad enough for Kuroko-sama to order protection for these guys, then there must be something big going on._ I thought.

I couldn't come up with what it was based on the knowledge I picked up on. Then it hit me. Tsuguyō, the guy that tried to kill Tetsuya in the gym. I thought about the organizations that I knew he was associated with. He works mainly with an Italian mafia, doing safety runs for their drug ring.

_That mafia's boss's son married a yakuza boss's daughter last fall. The Ryuigumi were contracted with the branch house in Kyoto until a fall out right after they married. The Ryuigumi were…_ My eyes widened, realizing the connection.

The Ryuigumi were notorious for their financial prowess in the Kanto region, probably the richest yakuza family in the region- maybe even in the country. When the contract fell through, all the clientele moved to a more secure family. Word has it that Ryuuzaki -Ryuigumi's boss- had done business with Emilio -that mafia's boss- in their youth.

Ryuuzaki probably made a contract of sorts with Emilio by marrying off his daughter. That stabilized the Ryuigumi's reputation, making the clients that used them for years come back. With new found strength, Ryuuzaki must have targeted the Kuroko family.

_Knowing that the next heir was Tetsuya, Ryuuzaki sent Tsuguyō after him. The main branch intelligence officers must have gotten at least a name out of him, or they looked into his records. Seeing that Tetsuya was in danger, Kuroko-sama ordered protection for him. The Generation was probably thrown into it because of the contracts they signed today._

"I had a feeling that Ryuigumi had something to do with the attempt on his life, but I figured that it was for something less vindictive." I whispered to myself, almost completely inaudible.

I glanced at my watch, three in the morning. I saw windows in the housing down the way glow a pale yellow. I turned to look at the sleeping boys; I honestly didn't want to have to wake them up. The only reason I have to is because the drill horns start blaring at 4.

-(3rd person POV)-

3:30 hit and Tetsuma flicked on the light.

"Get up!" she yelled, stomping her feet and banging on the wall.

Various forms of unhappiness and shock rose from the boys. Aomine jumped and fell out of bed, Kise sat straight up with his hands thrown in the air, Midorima slumped his way up, Murasakibara gave an out-of-character yelp, Akashi groaned and glared daggers at Tetsuma for waking him and Tetsuya calmly sat up, his bed-head ridiculous.

"I have to go and participate in drills, you six need to get up. The drill horns'll scare the life out of you if you're asleep." She gave one last bang on the wall and left. She nodded at Haru, signaling for him to keep an eye out. He nodded back and disappeared into the room.

-(3rd person POV)-

Haru had managed to get the Generation up, cleaned and dressed. They followed the silent male to the drill grounds, where they were greeted with smiling soldiers.

"Hey Haru." Tyrell greeted.

"Chikue?" Haru asked. Tyrell grinned wider and pointed over to a field.

"She and Toshi are sparring." Haru's eyes seemed to light up at that.

"Toshi?" Kise yawned, stretching his arms out over his head.

"Toshi's probably one of the best hand-to-hand combat experts enlisted right now. Other than Chikue, that is." José replied, coming over to them. "Go and look for yourselves. It's a big show when they go at it. We usually get to cut drills short when they spar."

The Generation did as suggested, heading towards the front of the crowd. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Tetsuma threw a punch that contacted with a girl's face. She spun, using the momentum to catch her balance and spring into an attack without hesitation. Toshi's fist flew at Tetsuma, but the white haired girl caught it. She held her grip on the fist, pulling it past her to bring her knee into the other girl's stomach. Toshi coughed and rolled over the assaulting knee.

Without missing a beat, these girls went at it. Tetsuma took a punch in the face, counterattacking with a roundhouse kick to Toshi's jaw. Before Toshi could recover, Tetsuma did an over-head kick that crashed into her opponent's skull. Toshi hit the ground and bounced from the force. Tetsuma knew how Toshi fought and took a jump back, so she was out of reach. Toshi propped herself up on her forearms before pushing into a summersault.

Toshi lifted her arms into a fighting position, quickly running towards Tetsuma. In a flash, Toshi reached behind her and produced a knife. Tetsuma foresaw this and took out her own. Literal sparks flew as the metal objects clashed. They skillfully slashed away at each other, only contacting shallowly.

Tetsuma had knocked Toshi off balance; taking the opportunity, she flicked one leg up into Toshi's face only to bring it back down on the back of her head.

Toshi raised a finger in the air and swirled it. She gave in.

Tetsuma laughed and reached out a hand to help the other girl up. The masses cheered, some throwing their hands in the air in defeat before handing over money.

"Amazing." Tetsuya whispered to himself.

**YES! I finally finished this chapter. I wanted to cover so much in this chapter so it just kept going on and on.**

**Anyway; as you may have noticed, I referenced Dublin Dr. Pepper in this chapter. I myself am from Texas, so I felt I had to reference it. I have tasted it and it is by _far_ better than the stuff you buy from stores. I personally don't like Dr. Pepper very much, but it is _amazing_.**

**When I read this chapter back to myself, I think about if the whole Amanda thing was too much. But then I tell myself 'it's for character depth's sake!'. It actually really is. I want to show how much the soldiers for the Kuroko family actually go through to give it more depth. I also made sure to stay true to the wide ethnic variation in the ranks. Tyrell is from Texas (if you hadn't picked up on that). José is from Massachusetts but he is of Latino origin. His wife, Sophie is from Deià, Spain (A small island village). Xian is from Hong Kong. John is from London. Florentina is actually Russian. **

**Tetsuma's drinking habits might make some of you angry. I get it; she's fourteen and drinks Vodka like she breathes air. To clear this up: The Kuroko family military doesn't set a drinking limit on base because the soldiers face danger all the time. Alcohol is not the_ safest_ way to blow off steam, but it's better than other alternatives. I in _no way_ condone underage drinking.**

**Also the Karaoke scene is mainly an excuse for me to put in one of my favorites songs. But it also shows how close knit the soldiers are and how much they recognize and respect Tetsuma. The whole Tetsuma/Chikue thing is _very_ important so please bear with it.**

**Only high-up personnel know that Chikue's name is really Tetsuma for family security reasons. If someone with a record of 'sinking ships' knew, then it would put Tetsuma in unnecessary danger. It would also pose a problem for the main branch if she was ever to be captured and used as a pawn to bring down the family.**

**I know that my synopsis says that this is an OCxKagami thing, so why give Tetsuma a love interest before Kagami comes into play? For plot's sake, stop thinking about it. ;)**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember R&R I don't bite (maybe)**


	5. Hospital Visits Bring Emotion

**My Brother's Keeper**

**(Kuroko の ****Basket)**

**KagamiXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga. The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch. That's where identical twins Tetsuya and Tetsuma come in. Tetsuma is separated from her family and sent to a training facility for eight years; when she graduates, she is sent directly to Teiko Middle School to care for Tetsuya. With quadruplets that she met in the academy, she protects her brother. From middle to high school, she oversees him. How do the basketball prodigies take the news of Tetsuya having not only a bodyguard, but a sister? And later, how does Seirin take it when Tetsuma protects Tetsuya then? And on top of it all, Tetsuma develops a 'thing' for Kagami?!**

**(I do NOT own Kuroko の ****Basket; though I would love to)**

**koryandrs (reviews |x4| & follow)**

**Ishieeee (follow)**

**NatiVengeance (follow & fave)**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX (follow & fave)**

**wishica (follow)**

**Aki Kurusu (follow)**

**year-of-the-panda (review & follow & fave)**

**koryandrs: I LOVE you! You review each of my chapters and it makes me SO happy! (maybe TOO happy) Anywho, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I always am at a loss when I try to get what I want them to say out on computer-screen. It makes me think about how really non-existent my social life is and it depresses me. Lol. Anyway, I'm looking forward to your opinion on this chapter as well. **

**year-of-the-panda: I LOVE you, too! I haven't gotten such a barrage of compliments since I popped out of my mama's popper! (I suppose, I don't remember lol) I am stoked that you love Tetsuma. I got the Email telling me that I got a review and I felt boss. Then I read the review and I was like: Shit-fire! That made my day! (BTW, I had a nice day that day :D)**

**Hospital Visits Bring Emotion**

-(Tetsuma POV)-

_This is..?_

My eyelids fluttered, adjusting painfully to bright lights. I heard the faint sound of beeping and the smell of chemicals filled my nose.

"Chikue!?" A frantic voice echoed in my head, I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not. It was distant, like they said it underwater. "Fuyu-nii! She's waking up!"

_Aki?_ I thought I thought, but she answered me as if I had said it out loud.

"Fuyu-nii, _hurry!_" Aki almost yelled. I flinched; the sounds of the room were getting louder. My hearing was waking up, too.

-(3rd person POV)-

Aki hovered over Tetsuma, frantic. She was waking up from the comatose state she had been in for days.

It has been a year and a half since the Generation of Miracles had stayed at the base. Not long after they started staying there, Tetsuma had been called for a mission. It was a bit of a shock for her; she had just gotten to act as Tetsuya's Weapon, but she had to lead a mission that only she could.

It was an investigation of a terrorist group that was rumored to be planning an assault on Jerusalem. They were highly trained and extremely organized; Tetsuma was the only one that had the capability of infiltrating and destroying the group.

She succeeded, but only after she was caught and imprisoned. She was missing for the entire year and a half. They guessed that she escaped long enough to kill their leader. They didn't know how, but she did. She was found in the middle of the Desert, on the verge of death.

Her eyelids fluttered, causing Aki to jump. Her frantic state worsened; calling for her brother, getting frustrated when he didn't come in the second she called. Tetsuma said her name.

"Yeah, it's me!" Aki smoothed Tetsuma's ratty hair gently before yelling for her brother again.

"Move, Aki," Fuyu grumbled, pulling his sister away from Tetsuma. "Go contact Kuroko-sama." Fuyu said and waved his hand, shooing her. Aki nodded and ran out to do what she was told.

"Chikue, can you hear me?" Fuyu asked, checking the monitors before looking her in the eye.

"Y… ea… yu... Wh-re..?" Tetsuma croaked, not able to complete a single word.

"The hospital, you've been out for three days. Today would have been your fourth." Fuyu replied, a relieved tone in his voice. He wasn't the most compassionate of people on the surface. But he really _did_ care about people. Tetsuma had been his saving grace. She always brightened the room no matter where or when.

"Fuyu-kun." The dead-pan voice that could only belong to Tetsuya called out. Fuyu almost froze, he was early.

When Tetsuma was found, Kuroko-sama was informed immediately. Of course, when he found out, Tetsuya found out. He came by every day since she arrived. Fuyu turned to face him to see that he had a group with him.

A _huge_ red-head stood right beside him along with a girl, a guy in glasses, some cat-mouthed boy, a slanted eyed guy and a pretty tall black haired guy that had the feel of a mother.

"Tetsuya-sama." Fuyu bowed slightly. The people with him look startled, glancing at the bluenette. Tetsuya was unfazed, taking another step forward.

"Is she..?" he started, trying to look around Fuyu without being noticed.

"She's awake, yes." Fuyu replied, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Tetsuya let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oi, Kuroko." The red-head said, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation. He started to continue but a weak voice cut him off.

"Tetsu-nii..?"

Tetsuya's heart thudded in his chest at the name. Fuyu turned around to look at Tetsuma. Her eyes were fighting to stay open; the machine that monitored her heart sped up a bit. Her right hand twitched as she tried to move it.

"Chikue, you shouldn't move." Fuyu chided lightly, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Tetsu-nii..!" she whispered. The urgency in her voice made it seem like she thought she yelled it.

Tetsuya quickly walked to her. He dropped to his knees and squeezed her hand. He was in near tears.

"You made me worry, dummy." He brokenly scolded. The group that came with him was awe-struck. Was this the same Kuroko that had no emotion?

"orry…" Tetsuma replied, her own voice cracking.

"Um, are you Tetsuya-sama's guests?" Natsu asked, tapping on the girl's shoulder. She turned to him and nodded dumbly. "If you would come with me."

-(Tetsuya POV)-

The feelings that I held back for over a year flooded through me. Tetsuma was back. She was alive. She was awake. She was… She _called _for _me_. I held her hand against my forehead, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Welcome home…" I said, hesitantly looking up at her. She looked out of it but smiled. I knew she heard me, Fuyu had told me that she probably wouldn't be able to hold her attention on any one thing for too long right after she woke up, so it kinda caught me off guard when she replied.

"I…'m -me…" my feelings broke for the second time, fresh tears streamed from me.

"Yeah, you are."

-(3rd person POV)-

"Aki!" Hiroshi called out, panting lightly.

"Hiroshi! You heard?" Aki asked, putting her cell phone back into her pocket. She had just gotten off the phone with the person in charge of Kuroko-sama's phone messages.

"Yeah, is she..? Can I see her?" He nervously asked, hoping that he could.

"Fuyu-nii texted me and said that Tetsuya-sama is with her right now. But I can tell him that you want to see her, too." Hiroshi nodded at Aki's proposal. A small beep sounded and Aki fished her phone back out of her pocket and flipped it open.

_From: Natsu-nii 3 3_

_Subject: (none)_

_Body: Tetsuya-sama brought friends. Took them out of the room. In the lounge area. Third floor. Be waiting. Bring Hiroshi. Saw him out window._

Aki read the message to Hiroshi and they headed to the third floor.

Upon arriving, Aki nodded to Natsu to signal the start of a more thorough report.

"I was just about to ask these guys what their relationship with Tetsuya-sama is." Natsu finished after his full explanation. He turned to them and repeated his question directly to them.

"I don't see why we have to explain our relationship with Kuroko to you." The glasses guy spat, crossing his arms.

Aki's eyes darkened. She stalked towards him; hands shoved in her jean pockets. Her leg rose and crashed into the wall above the seat he sat in. The sound of the impact was loud, and a crack ran in the drywall from the blow.

"Because we asked, that's why. So hurry up and tell us what we ask before your head becomes like that wall." She glared down at him, her eyes slightly hooded by her bangs.

The glasses guy gulped audibly as sweat gathered on his skin.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Junpei. The Seirin high school basketball captain." He explained hurriedly.

Aki, apparently satisfied with his answer, turned to the girl that sat next to him.

"Aida Riko. The club's coach."

"Izuki Shun, point guard."

"Koganei Shinji, forward. And this is Mitobe Rinnosuke, center" cat-mouth said sheepishly.

"Kagami Taiga, power forward."

Aki glared at them. "All basketball, huh..?" she muttered, throwing them slightly off guard. She turned to Natsu, who was watching Haru come over.

"Kuroko-sama and Kuroko-hime have arrived. He wishes for Tetsuya-sama's guests to sign the contract so he may speak freely with Chikue." Haru wasn't the type to say much. He knew how to talk, but he also knew that too much talking will always end up as a bad thing. Aki nodded and left momentarily to get the papers; walking briskly back and slamming a thick stack of papers down on the coffee table in front of the guests.

"Take this," she held up a black pen, "and write you names on the lines I tell you to."

Hyuuga opened his mouth to protest; but Aida held up a hand and grabbed the offered pen, jotting her name down wherever the other girl instructed. She jerkily passed the pen over to her captain. He glared slightly but took the writing utensil anyway.

After all were signed, Aki looked through them and nodded to Kuroko-sama. He nodded back and silently went to Tetsuma's room. His wife and everyone else followed. Tetsuya's guests hesitated before being half-dragged after them.

-(3rd person POV)-

Kuroko-sama walked in first, his heart clenched when he saw his children. Tetsuya had his hand clenched over his sister's and she weakly smiled at him. She raked her eyes over the walls until they rested on Kuroko-sama.

Panicking, Tetsuma shot up. Her body pumped adrenaline through her veins, giving her the power to move. She scrambled, tucking her legs under her in a seiza position on the bed, pain vibrating through her left knee. She bent forward and bowed to him respectfully.

"I apologize for my appearance, Kuroko-sama." She croaked, the adrenaline rush fading- the weakness returning.

Kuroko-sama rushed forward and guided her up with his son's help.

"My dear Tetsuma, please, be casual with me right now." He whispered.

Kuroko-hime cried and ran forward as well, wrapping her arms around her children and husband.

The basketball players that came with Tetsuya were dumbstruck. They had absolutely _no_ idea what was going on, and none of them had the guts to ask. That is, other than a certain hot-headed redhead.

"What the hell's going on here!?" He bellowed; his eye brows furrowing as he took a step forward.

The people hugging on the bed straightened. Kuroko-hime adjusted her kimono while Kuroko-sama did the same; not once breaking total contact from the white haired girl. Tetsuya looked at his father, getting a nod before starting to explain things to his friends.

"This is Tetsuma, my younger twin sister. She's been missing overseas for the past year and a half. She was found three days ago, she woke up right before we got here." He explained the rest, just as Tetsuma had the Generation of Miracles while he helped Tetsuma lay back down. Fuyu stepped in for a second to check her IVs for any damage from when she moved. One had been ripped out so he had to put in another and bandage the torn skin.

When Tetsuya finished his family history, the people that had come with him looked lost- but not as much as before.

"Tetsuma; I know you probably want to rest but, we need to know exactly what happened. You know protocol. We don't want you to forget any details." Kuroko-sama said; his voice was definitely one belonging to one of the elite. But it was kind and caring as well. Tetsuma nodded and tapped the button for the bed to rise.

Before she could muster the strength to speak, a loud knock came on the door. The huge hospital room made the sound echo slightly, but the amount of people in it minimized the audibility of the echo. Kuroko-hime nodded to Haru, who nodded back and opened the door.

"She's awake, right!?" Excited, the people outside the room all said at once. Haru smiled, barely noticeable but gentle.

Ecstatic voices cheered as quietly as they could at the silent confirmation. They asked if they could see her, getting a 'yes' from Kuroko-sama. They bowed and said their humble 'hellos' before filing in.

They knew that if Kuroko-sama and Kuroko-hime were in the same room as her and Tetsuya, the others in the room knew; so they called out her real name.

"Tetsuma!" Jessica squealed and hugged her gingerly. The hug-ee laughed and patted her back.

"Karaoke night hasn't been the same without'tcha," José commented as he patted her head. Sophie came in after him holding a one year old baby. "This is Ellie, you're the godmother- naturally." He added with a proud gleam in his eye.

"Naturally." Tetsuma chuckled. Tyrell came in and handed her a water bottle full of what Tetsuma wished was Vodka. The big man laughed heartily when she commented her wish. He winked and explained that it was water.

"Not just any water, though! While you were gone, I messed around with herbs and berries that- if dried and blended the right way- can re-create the flavor of your favorite kind of Vodka; Strawberry cream" Tetsuma's eyes sparkled at the thought and quickly uncapped it, throwing a swig down her throat.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tyrell."

Hiroshi was hiding in the back, Tetsuma caught a glimpse of him and her face lit up with the happiest glow. He smiled back and held his finger to his lips, signaling that he was going to talk to her after the other guys got their fill of her.

Toshi trotted up and crinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"I can't _believe_ that you would go MIA for so long without letting me know." She scoffed playfully. Tetsuma glared half-heartedly. They locked eyes for seconds with ferocity before their resolve broke and they ended up laughing. Tetsuma's stomach started to hurt, so she forced herself back into composure.

People that Tetsuma cared about all flocked up to her one-by-one; when they finally were done with their welcome home speeches, Hiroshi made his way over.

-(Tetsuma POV)-

I felt as if I was the luckiest woman alive. The room filled with my closest friends, my father and mother and brother were there too. Father and mother _hugged_ me. I couldn't remember the last time I was embraced by either one of them, mainly because we never saw each other out of the main branch and the council would have stripped father's title without second thought. It was a stretch doing it here so I guessed that father had gotten special permissions before he came.

Jessica came bouncing up, wrapping her arms around me so gently I almost couldn't tell she was even touching me. José remarked on Karaoke before Sophie came up behind him with a beautiful baby girl. José told me her name was Ellie and that I was the godmother.

My heart swelled at the thought that they never gave up on my return. My now swelled heart started to deflate when I thought about how my thoughts were while in captivity. I had given up. I didn't have a single drop of the will to survive. I mentally slapped myself thinking about my ignorance.

Tyrell came up next, handing me a water bottle.

"I _really_ wish this was Vodka." I half-joked, eyeing the plastic bottle. Tyrell laughed and said something about herbs and berries. I only half-listened, knowing that Tyrell could monologue for hours over his creation process. The words 'Tastes like Strawberry cream Vodka' were the only real words I heard. And it was enough.

I uncapped that S-O-B and let it slide down my throat. "You never cease to amaze me, Tyrell."

My eyes wandered towards the back when I saw movement out of my peripheral vision. I saw Hiroshi, my heart filled with more happiness. He smiled and placed one finger on his lips. I immediately understood.

Toshi and I had a staring battle, giving half-hearted glares before we busted out laughing. My stomach burned and ached from my muscles contracting so suddenly, pain coursing from my head to my toes. I forced myself to calm my heavy laughter.

People that I have known for years came up to me; giving little personal reports and while most were happy, there were many that I wanted to break down over. Kiyoshi Sagawa and his wife, Kyoko, passed away not long after I had gone on the mission. Amanda passed, too. Several people that I loved had died while I was gone. Xian and John both died in a terroristic bombing in Florida. Rei was tortured to death in Brazil along with the man she married not two months before.

I _really_ hated myself now. I knew these people. I knew that they would never have given up like I had. I was their leader. Their fellow soldier. I was their _friend_.

Hiroshi approaching called me from my thoughts. He placed a small kiss on my head; as if he knew what I was thinking and trying to dispel it.

"Hiroshi…" I muttered.

"Shh… My sweet, sweet Tetsuma; oh how I've missed you." The high schoolers that were forgotten in the back ground were completely lost in this situation again. Some made 'ick' faces at the bluntness Hiroshi had.

He bent down more and gave me light kisses on each of my eyes, my nose and both temples. My forehead got a shower of affection before he moved down to my cheeks. He kissed the corner of my mouth before placing a lingering- but chaste- kiss on my lips. He massaged the back of my neck like I liked it; moving in slow, tender circles.

"Amore mio caro, ti amo più di quanto le parole passano descrivere." Hiroshi murmured before pecking my ear.

"Amore mio, neppure un libro pieno di dolci parole in grado di descrivere il mio amore per te." I replied, pushing slightly on his chest. I knew that the whole room was either cheering silently, or getting uncomfortable. I had a pretty good idea as to who was doing what.

While Hiroshi and I were-ahem- catching up, someone must have said something to Kuroko-sama because he stepped forward loudly and stared at me.

"Your leg was injured." I was caught off guard. I tried to think if that was true. It was mostly a blur, but the memory surfaced quickly.

-(3rd person POV /flashback set year before\)-

It was almost pitch black; but if the faint glow of the moon wasn't shining through a crack in the ceiling, it would have been completely. Echoing dripping sounds resonated throughout the stone room every so often. The air was cold and the stone walls and floor didn't help it.

White, matted hair poked out of a dark mass; swaying at times when it shivered. Clangs and heavy footsteps broke the near silence only seconds before the metal door swung open, torch-light spilling in. The white-topped mass looked up, sunken eyes glared at the light before blinking away lubricating tears. It stung to look at.

"Devushka yavlyayetsya spetsnaz, ne pozvolyay yey imet' prevoskhodstvo." A guttural voice instructed.

"Ponyatyy." The reply came from a man with a higher pitched voice; it was till deep, just not as much as the other man's.

The footsteps came closer, as did the torch-light. The small heat radiating off of the lit stick making the white haired girl shiver, somehow causing her to get colder.

"I bringing you to torture master, he get to fun with you." Broken Japanese was thrown at her, causing her to involuntarily shiver, not from the cold this time.

He jerked her up by the arm. Refusing to let out a grunt in pained protest, the albino girl bit her cheek.

She was half-dragged down a corridor that filled with screams from time-to-time. Each time, she winced; not enough to be noticed, though.

A man with a leathery material masking the top half of his face grinned as she was pushed into another stone room. This one was lit, more than necessary, and the walls were lined with exotic tools that made her stomach turn. On one wall, there was an open oven-type structure with flames dancing in its belly. Several sizes of black, metal pokers lay carefully arranged on the bib of the structure. She girls body started to ache just thinking of what they were used for.

The man that had half his face covered tugged at the scraps of clothing she still possessed as the one that brought her there let go and left.

He tugged at the clothing until he got frustrated; he pushed her down onto a chair-like object and instructed her not to move. Fumbling through several sharp objects, he found what he wanted. It resembled hedge clippers; the edges were jagged and rusty. He bounced lightly over, obviously happy about the chance to work with such a pretty subject.

He positioned them at the hem of her shirt, snipping away painfully slow. Her stomach jumped every time instinctually, making the man hum in appreciation. After all of her clothing was removed, he patted her head and guided her hands above her. Shackling the thin wrists, he smacked at her elbows, making them ache.

He said that if she wanted to scream, it was fine. He preferred it that way. By the look in her eyes, he must have thought that he was going to sexually assault her.

"No, no, no. I won't violate you in any _sexual_ way. That's not my style. Clothing is just too hard to work around, you see." He cheerfully explained, walking around the room while gathering things he wanted to use. His Japanese was perfect, not a hint of accent from any other country. He looked to be Indian, judging by his skin tone and the texture of his hair. His teeth were rotted, past the point of yellow. They were brown and black, with holes that went all the way through the teeth. Many were missing, but the ones he had were putrid. His breath made her want to puke.

"I don't do that because I don't have anything to do it with, you see." He continued almost sing-songing. "They were burned off by my teacher." He chuckled like it was a fond memory. He continued to speak of his teacher, telling of the first time he tortured someone using his teachings. It was graphic, some parts he laughed at while other parts he got this evil gleam in his eyes while telling.

The girl stayed quiet, trying to think of something other than this man and his stories. Something other than what she _knew_ was coming next.

Her mind successfully thought of something else, going straight to Hiroshi. She was brought out of her thoughts when pain seared through her, radiating from her left knee. Her eyes went instinctually to the source.

Steam and the smell of burning flesh escaped from the knee where a hot piece of metal was digging into it. She threw her head back and silently screamed as it went further and further into it. The metal pulled out only to be stuck against her belly on its side. Steam went from that too, making her silent scream audible.

Hours ticked by, the man that had dropped her off there had come back. The leather-faced man sighed with annoyance, complaining about how he had 'just gotten started'.

Being thrown into the cold, stone room she started in was the best thing she could have realistically asked for. But instead of being shoved in and left alone, her guide closed the door behind him- dragging her further in.

"Devushki dovol'no ne dolzhny podvergat' sebya pered lyud'mi, oni budet vospol'zovat'sya imi." He growled out, sucking on the corner of her mouth. The pain prevented her from resisting.

The man released himself inside before leaving.

-(3rd person POV /Present\)-

Tetsuma shuddered at what she had remembered and stared at her lap as if the blankets were going to come alive and eat her.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, making her fellow soldiers blink in surprise. The great Tetsuma _stuttered_?

"Your tendons are badly damaged!" Kuroko-sama half-yelled. His composure lost half because he wasn't informed sooner, half because this _was_ his daughter; whether he could publicly admit it or not, it was the truth.

"I can still do my duty!" Tetsuma stated, her tone making it despite but her volume making it a no more than a whisper.

"We'll see. If your knee is too far gone, you'll have to retire."

"No!" Tetsuma yelled; her stomach feeling like it was ripping apart from the strength she put into the word.

Kuroko-sama was taken by slight surprise but recovered quickly.

"Is your position so important that you would endanger your life!?" The older man argued; tone harsh and frustrated.

"Whether it's important to me or not is not the point!" Tetsuma argued back.

"Then what is?"

"My position, my job as a soldier, _is_ my life!" Kuroko-sama opened his mouth to respond but it clamped shut when she continued. "My whole life is been fighting! Two months after I entered the academy I killed my first human. I was barely five, with blood on my hands! I've had people I love literally ripped from my hands as I held them; unable to do anything while they washed away in floods, blown away when a bomb went off, pried from me by a cannibal as they ate their flesh! I've seen kids blow up while shining the guy I just ate breakfast with's shoes. I've tried to force open a lion's mouth when she bit down on Kevin's head!" People cringed, looked away, cried; most of them remembering at least one of the examples she gave. Kuroko-sama looked horrified, but listened anyway.

"The people I knew since childhood- that I grew up with… Most of them are dead! But not one of them looked at me and said: 'I regret becoming a soldier.' I've had nine-ten-eleven year olds, bleeding, dying, cling to me and smile. Not one final goodbye I've received has even remotely included anything short from 'I'm glad I got to fight for this world.'" Tetsuma's eyes streamed tears. The flooding pain that had been held in for years and years breaking through the huge wall she surrounded them in.

"Not one of them would have changed their lives. Not one of them regretted. Many of those who have been forced to retire due to an injury chose to die from it rather than fix it." She looked long ways at Jessica, who smiled at her with tears. "I-we- have nothing but this."

Tetsuma took a long, shaky breath before concluding her monologue.

"It isn't the position that is so important; it is those I am surrounded with that are. I cannot work with them, help them, _live_ for them if I retire. It just cannot be done."

-(3rd person POV)-

Seirin stood back, almost molded to the wall. Even Hyuuga was on the verge of tears from the examples given. The large gathering of men and women, many of whom were tough-looking, were slumped; their eyes looked both happy and sad. Tears came from many of them as they remembered the happenings she listed, silently mourning the loss of their friends and family as well.

"My god…" Aida breathed; her voice shaky. Kagami noticed Tetsuya standing off to the side. He thought about going over to stand next to him but hesitated. Finally, after battling with the options in his mind, he made his way over to his friend.

"Kuroko." He said simply, making the boy jump. It wasn't every day that someone scared the powder bluenette.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry you and everyone got caught up in this." He whispered, not taking his eyes off of his sister.

"No, its fine." Kagami dismissed, waving his hand twice.

"Leave it to Tetsuma to say what we all feel." One of the soldiers nearby whispered sadly in English. Kagami looked that way with shock. He didn't expect these guys to speak English. But on further examination, he noticed that this woman was Latino. She noticed him look at her and she smiled gently at him.

Back with the other members of Seirin, Hyuuga looked at Hiroshi. He reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who to save his life. It was a fleeting thought, getting thrown aside when Kuroko-sama sighed- defeated.

"As a father, I don't want you to risk your life. I realize how hypocritical that is, but it is true. I know that you could handle yourself perfectly fine before; but I don't know if that is realistically so with your leg. The medical files say that the tendons in your left knee were seared, they didn't heal right and the scar tissue is fragile." He shook his head. "But as a man with a bunch of old farts hovering over me," he started bitterly, making all of the people in the room (aside from Seirin) grin and several laugh shortly "I don't have the right to refuse your refusal to retire. They'll say what they always do: 'She's Tetsuya's Weapon and cannot be taken from the post unless she's dead, incapacitated or incarcerated.'"

"Tetsuma, what your father is trying to say is that we cannot keep you from retiring with that damned council breathing down our necks. But please promise that you will be careful when on missions. Even in day-to-day life, don't push it." Kuroko-hime stepped up, tapping her husband on the shoulder to signal for him to not speak.

"Is that an order?" Tetsuma half-teased.

"Consider it a gentle nudge off the cliff." Her mother winked. Tetsuma giggled lightly, remembering how crazy her mom really was.

"Then consider me falling."

**Translation Corner: ****_amore mio caro, ti amo più di quanto le parole passano descrivere_**** is Italian for ****_My dear love, I love you more than words can describe_**

**_Amore mio, neppure un libro pieno di dolci parole in grado di descrivere il mio amore per te _****is Italian for ****_Love of mine, not even a book full of sweet words could describe my love for you_**

**_Devushka yavlyayetsya spetsnaz, ne pozvolyay yey imet' prevoskhodstvo _****is Russian for ****_The girl is Special Forces, do not let her have the upper hand._**

**_Ponyatyy _****is Russian for ****_Understood_**

**_Devushki dovol'no ne dolzhny podvergat' sebya pered lyud'mi, oni budet vospol'zovat'sya imi _****is Russian for ****_Pretty girls should not expose themselves to people, they will take advantage of them_**

**OKAY! I decided to ride the feels train! The goal with this chapter was to not only introduce Seirin, but to show how fragile the family situation is. Also, I wanted to show once again how many of Tetsuma's fellow soldiers respect and love her. I really wanted to stress how close knit the soldiers are. They believe in each other and support one another. **

**Even before I wrote one word of this story, I wanted Kuroko-sama and Kuroko-hime to be really cool people. I didn't describe what they look like other than just saying they rearranged their kimono after the hug. So for the hell of it, I'll tell you what they look like. I'll also throw in some little things that makes me like them more.**

**Kuroko-sama's hair is actually black and he keeps it in a thin ponytail from the base of his neck that goes down his back. He's nicely built and prefers traditional Japanese clothing over business attire. He has green eyes and fair skin. People don't realize that he is a second degree black belt in Judo and has no problems kicking people's asses when they need to be kicked. He married Kuroko-hime when they were 18. To hear him tell it, he fell in love with her at first sight. His full name is Kuroko Eitsuji. His favorite color is blue, favorite person is his wife, favorite food is cheeseburgers. (lol) He is 32 years old.**

**Kuroko-hime's hair and eyes are powder blue, just like her son. Her hair is long as well, trailing down her back in a ponytail like her husband's. Likes cute clothing, but she wears kimono to match Eitsuji (and to keep the council happy). Her hair is ornamented with a hair cuff and traditional hair stick. Her bangs are cut to frame her face on the sides while the middle is pulled back into the hair cuff. (unlike her husbands, whose bangs are fully pulled back into his pony tail) She fell for Eitsuji after he pursued her two months, following her around like a puppy. She's the daughter of a construction worker so it took a year for the council to agree to them marrying. Her full name is Kaname Kuroko, maiden name is Otsuwara. Her favorite color is red, favorite person is her husband, favorite food is bacon. She is 31 years old.**

**Eitsuji and Kaname are actually a pretty cute couple. Eitsuji often surprises new recruits when they first meet him because he is so laid back and is often teasingly bullied by Kaname. Just like their kids, they are respected. Most of the older male generation enlisted will admit to having a crush on Kaname. Even the ones that don't say it, do. Quite a few females in the same generation have a thing for Eitsuji, too.**

**Eitsuji often complains about feeling old when he notices how grown his kids are. They are actually pretty doting parents; spending time with Tetsuya is an everyday occurrence. They spend time with Tetsuma as much as they can without getting yelled at by the council.**

**Kaname's mother lives with them at the main house residence and has been since Kaname's dad died.**

**Eitsuji kinda reminds me of Kise. (lol)**

**Okay, so anywho, this chapter drained me. I don't really have the want to move. I'll probably sleep on the couch 'cuz I don't feel like getting up… So R&R, don't be shy.**

**Until next update!**


	6. Fleeting Life, Loss of a Loved One

**My Brother's Keeper**

**(Kuroko の ****Basket)**

**KagamiXOC, AoKi, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu, MitoKoga. The Kuroko Family is a major national defense family. The family has a long history, covering wars both in and out of Japan. Because of this, there is a branch family in every country; two in Japan. Going by tradition, if twins are born of the main branch, the eldest is to become heir. The younger, on the other hand, is to become a Weapon for the heir; renouncing all record of blood relation towards the main branch. That's where identical twins Tetsuya and Tetsuma come in. Tetsuma is separated from her family and sent to a training facility for eight years; when she graduates, she is sent directly to Teiko Middle School to care for Tetsuya. With quadruplets that she met in the academy, she protects her brother. From middle to high school, she oversees him. How do the basketball prodigies take the news of Tetsuya having not only a bodyguard, but a sister? And later, how does Seirin take it when Tetsuma protects Tetsuya then? And on top of it all, Tetsuma develops a 'thing' for Kagami?!**

**(I do NOT own Kuroko の ****Basket; though I would love to)**

**koryandrs (reviews |x4| & follow)**

**Ishieeee (follow)**

**NatiVengeance (follow & fave)**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX (follow & fave)**

**Aki Kuroko (follow)**

**year-of-the-panda (review & follow & fave)**

**BlazeMary (follow)**

** (fave)**

**Fleeting Life, Loss of a Loved One**

-(3rd person POV)-

In the weeks after Kuroko-sama and Kuroko-hime's visit, Tetsuya and his fellow club members visited Tetsuma daily. Through rigorous rehabilitation, Tetsuma could walk and run. She had been released from the hospital but was told to stay on base unless absolutely necessary.

Tetsuma had gone to the gym on base, going through small training work-outs and martial arts drills. Tetsuya and Kagami walked in after being directed there by Tyrell.

They came in to see Tetsuma beating the cracker-jacks out of a punching bag, dust flying out in huge puffs with every blow.

She gave a particularly hard kick with her left leg and crumpled to the ground, holding it and cursing.

"Shit! Fuck, damn, bitch, cookie-crumbling-half-ass-baked-pie-turds! FUUCK!" she screeched, a few tears escaping naturally. Kagami raised a split brow at the stream of strange words that only he knew because she said them in English.

"What a foul mouth." He said loud enough for her to hear, in English as well.

Tetsuma jumped a little before climbing to her feet.

"Says you, tomato-head." She replied, reverting back to Japanese.

Kagami growled at the nickname but didn't do anything more. Tetsuma smiled and walked over to them, slightly limping.

"Mother said not to overdo it." Tetsuya dead-panned, slurping on a vanilla shake that Tyrell made him before they came to find Tetsuma.

"I'm not overdoing it." She paused for a second and looked at the ground. "I just need to get back in the groove of things and no one will spar with me."

"With good reason." The oh-so-familiar voice of Hiroshi butted in, wrapping his arm around Tetsuma's waist.

"You're gonna rub my back tonight, right?" Tetsuma quizzically looked up at him while putting her arm around his back and pulling him slightly closer to her.

Hiroshi smiled down at her and nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." Hiroshi looked at Kagami halfway through the sentence with a triumphant smirk; at which Kagami glared and grunted.

Kagami wouldn't have admitted it then, but he had developed quite the serious crush on his shadow's sister. He often described her as 'annoying', 'cocky' and 'okay in the looks department'; but Tetsuya's commented on how that translates into 'adorable', 'confidant' and 'beautiful beyond comparison'. Tetsuya said it to tease his hot-headed friend, but was shocked by a vehement denial and a huge blush.

Hiroshi must have picked up on that; because ever since he first saw Kagami talking to Tetsuma, he has been showing off how much she loves him and he loves her. Trying to (childishly) send the message that Tetsuma was his.

"I heard you have to go to Peru for a routine sweep Friday." Tetsuma said; interrupting the staring contest the two boys were having.

"Yeah, Haru's assigned to go with me so there shouldn't be a problem." Hiroshi chuckled out the reply.

For the next few hours, they spent time in the cafeteria. They ate and socialized with the other people there, many teasing Kagami. They had taunted him into one-on-one with José.

"You're going down, pretty boy." José chuckled, getting into position.

"Nice cliché." Kagami laughed back, dribbling before making a fast break to the left. José went straight after him, they twisted and turned until Kagami jumped impossibly (by non-soldier standards) and slammed it in.

"Shit…" The Latino man grumbled, scratching the back of his neck before cracking it.

"You're losing your touch, José." Hiroshi called out before gulping down some water.

"We have a practice match with Kise-kun soon." Tetsuya said randomly, sipping on his shake.

"Is that so..?" Tetsuma muttered out loud, threading her fingers under her chin. "When?"

"Next week, Tuesday."

"I'll make sure to be there."

-(3rd person POV)-

Tetsuma had gotten permission to leave base and accompany Tetsuya to the game at Kaijo; the council was in a generous mood, stating the reason she got to leave base was simply because Hiroshi was out of the country.

Tetsuma, as per usual, kept her thoughts of 'crinkly old bats' to herself.

It didn't take long for her to get to Seirin, tagging along with Jessica in a car. She stood outside the gates, glancing around subconsciously for suspicious happenings. She heard the bell ring; and not long after, a sea of students came crawling out. They swarmed the courtyard while talking and doing utterly stupid things.

_Though I guess to these kids the things we do on base is 'utterly stupid'._

Her ears picked up on a squeal that announced the presence of a purse snatcher running down the sidewalk outside of the gates.

The person ran by Tetsuma. Well, _tried_ would probably be a better word for it. She flicked her foot out, catching the snatcher's own and causing him to stumble towards the ground. Just about as fast as her foot shot out, her hand snatched the back of his windbreaker.

He yelped as she pulled him back up before he hit the ground.

"…" She held out a hand, not saying anything. He struggled and cursed at her a few times; but after a jerk on his collar, he apologized and handed over the item.

"Get lost."

Tetsuma handed the stolen property over to the victim, who was more than happy about getting her purse back.

"Thank you so much! You really saved me! All I have to my name is in here!"

"It's not a problem, I'm glad to help." Tetsuma smiled at the woman, who couldn't have been older than a fresh high school graduate.

"You looked really cool there, by the way. Are you by any chance a soldier?"

Tetsuma didn't quite know how to respond. The concept of soldiers like her and like the ones this woman was talking about wasn't exactly public news.

"Don't worry; my older brother is a soldier! My younger brother wants to become one, but nii-chan tells him to be a good-boy and stay in school." The woman laughed.

"Really? Maybe I know him, then." Tetsuma beamed. "Name's Asuna Chikue, Fifth Clearance Level High Command Officer in charge of Japan."

"Really!? _You're_ Chikue!?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"That's me."

"Then you _do_ know by brother! My name is Kasamatsu Nagisa! Kasamatsu Hiroshi is my older brother." Nagisa took Tetsuma's hands and looked at her as if she was the greatest thing alive.

"You're Nagisa? Hiroshi talks about you and Yukio all the time. He failed to mention how cute you are, though." Tetsuma giggled, not really surprised that Hiroshi's sister is a cutie. Hiroshi could be adorable at times (or as Tetsuma calls him: Adorkable).

"By the way; Nagisa, what are you doing around here?"

"I'm scouting out the team that's playing a practice match against Yu-chan today." Nagisa seemed to shine she was so excited.

"Would it happen to be Seirin?"

"Yes! Are you here to see them, too?"

"Not exactly. One of the main family members is in the basketball club here, so I'm here to go with him to play against Kaijo."

"Kaijo!? That's Yu-chan's school!" Nagisa jumped with enthusiasm. Now, flowers seemed to radiate off of her.

Tetsuma and Nagisa talked until the Seirin basketball team walked up to them.

"It honors me to accompany you, Tetsuya-sama." Tetsuma bowed.

"Tetsuya!? _The_ Tetsuya!?" Nagisa squeaked. It caught Tetsuya off guard, but he nodded in confirmation.

"Amazing! Yu-chan's playing against Tetsuya…" She mumbled the last part, holding her chin with two fingers.

-(3rd person POV)-

"YU-CHAN~!" Nagisa jumped on her younger brother, knocking him to the ground with the force of her hug.

"Nee-chan!" Kaijo's captain exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a shock to see that senpai's older sister is cute." Kise laughed.

Kise had greeted Seirin and showed them the way to the gym. They had just arrived when Nagisa tackled Kasamatsu.

"Yu-chan! Yu-chan! Guess what!" Nagisa chanted as she let her brother sit up.

"Uh… What?"

"Nii-chan's girlfriend is here!"

"Nii-chan's? Where?" Kasamatsu glanced around and grumbled before rising to his feet.

"She had to go talk to someone, but she'll be here to see Tetsuya play." Nagisa giggled.

-(Tetsuma POV)-

Haru was in charge of formally surveying the area before Tetsuya arrived, so I went to go tell him I was there. After I did so, my phone rang; flashing the name 'Hiroshi' along with a playful tune.

"You on your way home?" I teased, getting a small laugh out of him.

"Actually, yes. I'm walking to the plane as we speak." His voice was kind of static-y and the faint sound of wind whispered in the background.

"I met your sister at Seirin. She was surveying them because your brother's on Kaijo's basketball team. You never told me how cute Nagisa is before." I chuckled over the line. He laughed back and told me to say 'hi' to them. I agreed, of course.

"I'll see you on base tonight then?"

"Of course."

"Good." He paused before whispering "I love you, Tetsuma." What sounded like a small kiss followed it.

"I love you too, Hiroshi." I kissed the phone back and hung up.

-(3rd person POV)-

The game was going pretty well. At first, it was going to be played on half-court. Kagami fixed that upsetting situation after dunking and breaking the hoop.

Now it was almost the end of the second quarter. Tetsuma almost beat the snot out of Kise when he accidentally hit Tetsuya when he turned.

Seirin's coach had Tetsuya lay it off and the game continued. Tetsuma sat next to her brother without caring much for the game now.

Seirin was losing. It was apparent that they needed Tetsuya, but he was injured.

After a careless remark by Riko, Tetsuya got up and headed out on the court. Tetsuma knew that the coach didn't realize that she had said it out loud until he got up, so Tetsuma let it slide.

-(3rd person POV)-

Seirin won.

Tetsuma was proud of her brother, running up to congratulate him. Kasamatsu came up to Tetsuma and greeted her. He didn't have the time before the game, so he figured he'd do so after.

"Hiroshi says nothing but good things about you, Yukio." Tetsuma smiled.

"Nii-chan does?" Yukio asked with a happy gleam in his eyes. Tetsuma laughed lightly and nodded.

They talked for a bit after Yukio came out of the locker room. Seirin was still changing and getting ready to leave, so Tetsuma joked with her lover's siblings.

"Chikue!" The oh-so-familiar voice that belonged to Aki echoed through the gym as she sprinted in. "The plane that Hiroshi-san was on was hijacked!"

Tetsuma felt her blood run cold. "Is everyone okay?"

"Ye- Well, no…" Tetsuma could tell that Aki was nervous.

"What happened exactly?"

"After the plane took off, the hijackers killed the pilot. Hiroshi-san went to take back control and he succeeded."

"So the pilot was the only casualty?"

Aki shook her head sadly.

"Hiroshi-san got the plane under control; but when they landed, one of the hijackers got ahold of a gun…" Aki's voice started to crack. Her head jerked up and she performed a salute.

"FIRST SECTION COMMANDING OFFICER KASAMATSU HIROSHI HAS DIED IN THE LINE OF DUTY!"

-(3rd person POV)-

Aki's words filled the room, making the air seem to almost disappear. Tetsuma stood still, her eyes widened a little. Nagisa's eyes spilled tears as she held her hand over her mouth. Yukio's brows knitted together with disbelief.

Minutes ticked by and Nagisa and Yukio had snapped out of their trances. Tetsuma on the other hand, stood there without blinking, not really thinking of anything. Her brain shut down.

Seirin entered but didn't say anything, assessing the situation. Tetsuya sensed something was wrong with his sister and approached her.

"Chikue..?" He started and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tetsuma jumped at the contact, her head turning slowly to look at him.

"Ah… Tetsuya-sama." Her voice was shrunken. Her blank stare bore into is eyes. Tetsuya could see nothing behind them, nothing that could tell him what was going on.

A weak smile crawled on her face; her eyes not changing making it look lost and s bit creepy.

"If you would excuse me, I need to get back to base. Hiroshi will be home soon and I promised to fix curry for dinner… Oh, I don't think I have any meat… Maybe I'll splurge and get the expensive kind… Yeah… And while I'm out I can get some of that perfume he likes for me to wear… I… Ran out of it… Yeah…" Her rambling trailed off as she lifted her foot to walk away.

Her legs gave out, causing her to tumble onto the floor. She let out a broken laugh and hoisted to her knees.

"Hehe… My legs won't move…"

"Chikue…" Aki moved to crouch next to her friend, resting her hand on her shoulder. Tetsuma turned slowly to Aki and smiled.

"Can you help me up? I need to get home to cook dinner." Without warning, Aki slapped her friend. The sound filled the room and caused several people to suck in breaths.

"WAKE UP! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! HIROSHI-SAN IS _DEAD_, CHIKUE! _DEAD_! HIS SIBLINGS ARE HERE! CONSOLE THEM! HIROSHI-SAN WOULD BE FURIOUS IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS!"

As if Aki's words had taken the essential stick out of Tetsuma's emotional dam, Tetsuma broke down.

Tetsuma screamed, holding her chest and stomach while tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"_HIROSHI!_" She screamed again, and again, and again until her face was red and the tears ran out. She was curled into a ball, shoulders shaking. Her screams died into whimpers of grief.

-(Tetsuya POV)-

Tetsuma had an emotional break-down.

I stood there, unable to do anything to comfort her. I fought with myself for control, for the confidence to at least stoke her head. But I lost that battle. I looked up to see Aki hadn't moved, but she looked away. Kasamatsu and his sister looked horrible. Even Kise-kun was dumbstruck. Kagami-kun looked like he wanted to kill someone and the rest of my teammates were at a loss. Coach refused to look at her, just like Aki.

I, on the other hand, could only stare. After I looked around the room at everyone else, trying to figure out how I could help, I did nothing but keep my eyes rested on her back.

It wasn't fair. Tetsuma was strong, emotionally and physically. She had seen more things than I could have imagined. But this one thing was what broke her. Hiroshi and being a soldier were the only things that kept her strong, kept her unbending. One was threatened, and one was lost forever.

Tetsuma's crying dwindled off and I gathered up the strength to go to her. I dropped to the ground and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen and pull away to look at me.

She cried out again as she hugged me back, squeezing me almost until it hurt. I felt wet, hot spots form on my shoulder as she buried her face into it.

"What do I do, Tetsu-nii..?" she whispered, her voice laced with pain. I felt a stab in my heart and hugged her tighter.

"I…" I started, but I couldn't finish. I didn't know. I had never been in a situation like this. I couldn't tell her how to cope, how to move past this. Not without saying something ignorant.

_I don't know…_

**I had a few problems writing this chapter. 1) I wasn't sure how I wanted Tetsuma to react to Hiroshi's passing. 2) I had a hard time making it as 'feels-y' as possible without it becoming too melodramatic. 3) I've always had a hard time with expressing what the people on the outside feel when they are around a big emotional break.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I plan on posting an information page as a separate chapter at the same time I update the next actual chapter. I'll be listing the military ranks and a small re-cap of what has happened so far. I'll also be including a small fluff-piece about Tetsuma and Hiroshi before this chapter.**

**Until next update**


End file.
